


The Demon (not the devil) is in the Details

by XtinaMonster



Series: I'm a Freaking Demon! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, But Only With Stiles, Canon Typical Violence, Deaton Knows, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demons, Derek feels chatty, Derek is a Good Alpha, First Time, He Always Knows, He knows a lot!, I'll add more as I go, Less douchey Jackson, M/M, Magic, Mates, Oral Sex, Pack, Pack Bonding, Possessive Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott being less of an idiot, Season 2 AU, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stilinski Family Has Secrets, Werewolves taste like wet fur, pack bonds, underage depending on where you live i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his furry bunch aren't the only ones with secrets in Beacon Hills. Stiles is actually a born demon. Everyone thinks that Stiles is keeping the Sheriff in the dark about everything that goes on in the town but that is just a clever ruse on the part of the Stilinski men. Sadly though all good things must come to an end and with Stiles’ eighteenth birthday approaching the time has come for him to choose a mate. Without one Stiles’ demon half will take over completely and the Sheriff would have no choice but to put his only son down or let the Argents do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't believe I defended Jackson...

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened XD I was trying to work on the latest chap of my other story when this damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone even after I made a nice gif set for it: [See the nice offering to the plot bunny!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/84279822675/thextinamonster-teen-wolf-sterek-au)
> 
> Anyway since the other story is my primary this will be updated off and on, fair warning. Also be warned that I own nothing or Teen Wolf would be full of Sterek and that any and all mistakes are my own and may or may not be fixed at a later time.

“Dad you do realise that this is about fifty shades of fucked up right?” Stiles grumbled from across the table at his father. John sighed behind his paper before folding it back up and laying it down.

“Stiles it’s the same for you as it was for me and besides I don’t make the rules, not this time at least.” John grumped back.

“I guess I just never really thought about it, you know, with mom gone I guess I just sort of forgot.” The teen said with a sigh while picking at his breakfast. John’s face softened a little at this.

“Son, I know this isn’t an ideal situation and that we haven’t talked about it for a long time now, but you run with a pack of wolves for cryin’ out loud.” He said with a snort. “Though I question their abilities since none of them have been able to tell I know what’s actually going on.” The Sheriff added with a snort.

“Admit it you love watching Scott try to come up with excuses and seeing how creative I get with my stories,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, “Was Mom it for you?” He finally asked after another long pause.

“You know she was son,” John said with a faint smile on his face, “We started dating when I was sixteen and we completed the bond the night before my eighteenth, which you don’t have the luxury of doing because you’ve waited so damn long and to top it off you haven’t told anyone and your birthday is now only eight months away!” John said in a huff glaring at his son with black eyes.

“How exactly is that supposed to go Dad? ‘Oh hey guys did I forget to mention that I’m not a squishy human, I’m a fucking demon?’ I’m sure that would go over great!” Stiles snapped back before his chair was suddenly pulled from under him and he found himself on the floor. “Seriously?” He grumbled.

“Language,” John said simply before taking a sip of his coffee, “Kid you’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

“I don’t really think I am. Demons don’t exactly have the best rep you know. Everyone thinks we’re all evil and that we get off on killing puppies or something,” he growled, “Not everyone is going to be as accepting as Mom was.”

“I blame Hollywood and hunters,” The older man said with a shrug of his shoulders, “If I’ve learned anything about that pack you run with it’s that they will do whatever they have to, to protect you. The Lahey kid thinks you hung the damn moon and Scott would be lost without you.”

“And what about Derek?” Stiles asked suddenly curious about what his dad may have picked up there.

“I think the fact that you’re asking me is your answer,” the man said quirking a brow at his son who was suddenly a lovely shade of red. John wasn’t an idiot he’d seen the way his son looked at the Hale kid, like the man was the answer to everything.

“You know there are more hunters coming right? Allison warned us about it. Said her grandfather was coming because of Kate,” As he spoke he noticed his dad’s posture stiffen, “What you know him?”

“Gerard Argent, one of the meanest and craziest bastards hunting,” John said with a faraway look on his face before he came back to himself, “Stiles for me please, find someone soon.” He added before finally standing and heading to the door, all traces of black gone from his eyes.

Stiles merely nodded his head and wished him a good day before he continued to sit there, pushing food around on his plate and wondering how the hell this was his life?

That’s right Genim “Stiles” Stilinski was a demon, half demon mind you because Claudia was human, or at least as human as witches get anyway. He grew up normal enough and to everyone around he and his father were 100% human and they liked it that way. There were times though when giving into his demon side would have helped so much but he just couldn’t bring himself to lay it out for the pack like that. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, hell he trusted them with his life, but they had their own problems to face.

Hell, Stiles wouldn’t have a problem leaving things the way they were if it weren’t for the fact that he had to have a mate by the time he was eighteen or he’d lose control of himself and go crazy. If that wasn’t enough it would fall to his dad to put him down if it came to that, though with the way his dad made it sound Allison’s grandfather would be happy to help.

His dad was right Hollywood and hunters were the biggest ones to blame when it came to giving their kind a bad reputation, many would try to blame religion but the ones that put the notion in people’s heads that all demons were evil were… you guessed it hunters. Demons were just like werewolves in the sense that not all of them were bad, some of them just went about their daily lives like everyone else, like he and his dad did. There was no devil that they answered to, but there were devils and those were the ones you had to watch out for! If he had to describe what being a demon was he’d probably say that they were sort of a cross between a druid and a witch with a tendency to inflict pain on their enemies, or everyone if they were evil, and tended to live for a very long time unless they decided otherwise. They were what he liked to call, the Punishers of the supernatural.

They didn’t just police the supernatural world though; they were what truly evil humans faced too. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were featured in the bed time stories that hunters told their children, he’d have to ask Allison about that sometime.

Stiles would eat the hat he didn’t own if one of the writers for _“Supernatural”_ wasn’t a demon, otherwise the whole completely black eyes thing was a really good guess!

It did sort of amuse Stiles that his dad called the group a pack, this was mostly due to the fact that Scott had his head so far up Allison’s ass he just couldn’t be bothered to take the time to realise that Derek wasn’t the bad guy. Honestly Stiles had more or less given up at that fight because it was more than obvious that it would take something huge for Scott to realise that, hell, Allison was more pack than Scott!

Giving up on his own breakfast he wondered back into the kitchen and put something together for the others. He sort of figured it would be a long day because they were all meeting at the abandoned station to try and decide what to do about Jackson. The guy had been badgering Derek left and right about giving him the bite since everything went down with Peter but Derek seemed reluctant with everything else that was going on. Everything else being that the group was trying to get itself sorted out with Gerard on his way and that Isaac’s dad had “mysteriously” disappeared once Isaac joined Team Wolfy.

Stiles wasn’t exactly proud of what he had done but the guy was an asshole and sadly he was a clever asshole and he’d never done anything his dad could pin on him. Though when John had reminded him there wasn’t anything “legal” they could do, well Stiles was clever enough to take it from there. He didn’t kill the guy or anything! He wasn’t desperate to have hunters all over his ass… he just maybe might have sort of inflicted all the pain he’d put Isaac through on him at once and driven him insane. John was even nice enough to send the man to a really great psych ward in Seattle where they wouldn’t hear from him again.

Packing everything he’d made up he headed out, considering Scott hadn’t gotten back to him about needing a right or not Stiles figured the walk would do his friend good. By the time he parked the Jeep, Isaac was already at the passenger side door and grabbing the Tupperware that he’d brought.

“I’mma go out on a limb and say Sourwolf hasn’t fed you today,” He said with a roll of his eyes. Isaac merely shrugged and gave him a shy smile.

“He said you were coming,” he said as if that answered everything before grabbing hold of Stiles in a one armed hug and nuzzling the side of his head. Demons were a lot like wolves in the sense that they loved contact, in fact it was part of the reason he loved being around Isaac so much because the other teen clearly craved it.

Thinking about what the other teen had said though sort of made sense. Ever since Derek had taken Isaac in Stiles had become a sort of co-parent to the other teen. Making sure he was fed and that Derek wasn’t being too big a dick to him, it was nice really.

When the two headed in Derek seemed to be finishing up his workout because he was in the middle of a push-up and that just did all sorts of bad things to Stiles’ insides. He knew what his dad had been getting with what he’d said about Derek but he didn’t really think there was any way in hell, heaven, or whatever you believed in that Derek would go for it. There must have been some sort of slight change in his scent because the next thing he knew Derek had him pressed up against the wall and was very much in his space.

“Holy hell Sourwolf, are you trying to scare the shit outta me?!” He yelped as he flailed his arms a bit for good measure.

“You smell different,” Derek growled in reply and it sent Stiles mind racing. Whatever it was that the alpha was smelling clearly wasn’t strong enough for a beta to pick up on, then again there had to be something otherwise why would his dad have been pushing so hard about him finding a mate when he’d brought it up?

“Derek let him go!” Scott suddenly snapped out, appearing with Allison and a freshly healed Lydia.

Stiles almost wanted to bang his head against the wall in annoyance at his friend’s horrible timing but managed to refrain. He merely smiled at everyone as Derek finally stepped back from him and motioned towards the breakfast he’d made that Isaac was currently digging into. He supposed it said something about the way that he and Derek interacted around Isaac that the other teen wasn’t even surprised when Derek pushed him up against the wall. He honestly didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing and decided he needed to re-examine his parenting skills.

“Scott it’s fine, just go eat or something,” He said with a sigh before giving both Allison and Lydia extra big smiles when they pulled Scott away.

When Lydia hadn’t turned after being attacked by Peter, Stiles had been surprised but once he’d gotten to see her, he knew exactly what she was. The fact that he’d been “pining” after a banshee kind of amused him but it saddened him to realise that she didn’t know what she was or what she was capable of. It had taken him a number of days sitting watch by her hospital room to figure out which of her parents was the one who brought that to the table, it wasn’t a surprise that it was her mother, but her own powers were so incredibly repressed that it made Stiles shudder just thinking about it but he knew he’d have to pay the woman a visit sometime in the near future to make sure Lydia got the care she needed.

Pushing the thoughts away everyone chatted for a little while they ate until Derek was finally calling their attention back to him with a growl.

“Jackson has asked for the bite _again_ and you all know that Gerard Argent is coming. He’s not someone you want to fuck around with so something needs to be done now,” He said in what Stiles was sure had to be the most words he’d ever spoken at once.

“He’s such a dick!” Scott suddenly exclaimed and Stiles once again found the wall an appealing place for his head. “He’d be an even bigger one as a werewolf, though why anyone would want this… I just don’t get it.” He huffed; Stiles didn’t even need his sensitive hearing to pick up on the growl coming from Derek. He also didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that the two of them were about to bring up the same argument that they had every time, even Allison and Lydia were frowning at Scott.

“Bro, don’t be an ass,” He said which got him a kicked puppy look from Scott and Isaac looked up at him curiously from where his curly head was resting in his lap, “You two argue about this all the time. Derek didn’t bite you dude and clearly not everyone thinks of it the same way you do. Look at Isaac,” he said running his hands through the teen’s hair as he spoke, “He knew exactly what he was getting into when Derek offered him the bite and Jackson does too, hell I’d probably be a super dick myself if I had his parents,” And there it was the moment no one expected, the moment when Stiles actually stuck up for Jackson.

“You’re defending him?!” Scott asked while looking clearly appalled, while Lydia gave him a grateful smile.

“I’m not saying the guy isn’t a world class douche Scott, I’m just saying that everyone has their reasons, and who knows a pack might be good for him, people who would just accept him without him having to prove himself over and over again,” He said while a sudden understanding seemed to settle over Scott’s features, “Might be good for you too, because dude this whole, ‘I’ll never be your beta’ thing is getting really old and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one tired of you guys fighting all the damn time,” He added.

He couldn’t say he was surprised that the kicked puppy look went up about ten degrees when Scott looked to the girls and they both nodded in agreement.

“I’ll think about it okay?” Scott finally said with a sigh and Stiles counted it as a win.

“I think that was very mature of you Stiles, I’ve always known you were the brains.” Lydia said with a wink and laugh before pulling out her phone, no doubt to text Jackson.

“If no one else is going to raise any issues,” Derek said shooting a glare at Scott, “then Lydia tell Jackson to come here tonight.” Lydia merely nodded at this and went back to her texting.

The group chatted for a while more before Allison, Scott and Lydia headed out because of Scott needing to get to work. Stiles was still curled up on the floor with Isaac’s head in his lap, running his fingers through the teen’s soft curls while Isaac napped. It wasn’t long though before he felt Derek’s eyes on him. Stiles wanted to ask what was up but he didn’t want to disturb Isaac so he merely raised a brow which Derek promptly responded to by furrowing his own. Stiles merely rolled his eyes at this and shrugged his shoulders before Derek went back to ignoring the two of them.

It was about twenty minutes later that Isaac finally got up, gave Stiles a sleepy hug and headed out himself.

“What the hell just happened?” He wondered more to himself than Derek but the older man answered anyway.

“Isaac went on patrol and to see if he could find out any more about where his dad might be,” He grunted out in between sit-ups.

“He’s still looking for that asshole?” Stiles spat in annoyance which caused Derek to stop and fix him with the same look from earlier.

“He won’t find him in town will he?” Derek asked raising a brow which sent Stiles into panic mode.

“How the hell should I know?” He said flinging his hands about before he suddenly forgot how to breathe because Derek was up in his personal space again.

“Because you were at that house Stiles,” Derek said and the growl that was coming from him didn’t sound even remotely threatening, in fact it bordered on damn near playful, “That scent I smell on you now was there, you did something to protect him, protect the pack,” He said pulling back just enough so that Stiles could see the red in his eyes.

God he really needed to ask his dad about this whole scent thing! He could barely string two thoughts together to form a sentence right then and there went Derek talking again.

“You’re part of this pack,” Derek growled and the growl turned approving when Stiles nodded, “Taking care of the pups, getting Scott in line,” Each remark was followed by a growl that went right through Stiles, “What did you do Stiles?”

The teen was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the yelp that escaped from Derek when his nails caught him as he pushed Derek away from him. His control was slipping and the surprised look on Derek’s face sort of killed him a little.

“Everyone thinks they know all about me, the Sheriff’s kid with a dead mom and a crush on the popular girl, who hangs out with the star lacrosse player right?” Stiles muttered out, “The hyper kid who just can’t sit still or be quiet, the fragile human who needs to be saved,” He continued on, his voice sounding bitter even to himself, “Well I haven’t told you everything, I haven’t told anyone everything.” He said finally looking at Derek and meeting his gaze dead on while allowing his eyes to blacken.

“What the hell Stiles?!” Derek exclaimed, though Stiles had been expecting worse he was really glad that Derek hadn’t just ripped his throat out.

“Hell really doesn’t play into it despite what everyone thinks,” He said waving a hand before he noticed the sharp black nails, “Sorry they’ve had a mind of their own lately, it’s actually pretty annoying, don’t know how you guys do it,” He added with a shrug which caused Derek to sigh before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Explain, now,” he snapped out. Ah there was the Sourwolf he knew and loved… yep loved, no getting around that, especially after he just went all molester-wolf on him, which was hot like burning by the way.

“Well I’m a demon obviously,” he said with a roll of his eyes that earned him a growl and he held up his hands, “Not that I’m possessed or anything, I was born like this,” He sighed when Derek only made a motion with his hand for him to continue, “Me and my dad are both, though he’s full blooded, my mom was a witch though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek finally asked the dreaded question.

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone, me and my dad live like humans and as long as we do we’re okay, I just forgot a few things is all,” He grumbled out.

“Such as?” Derek growled. Seriously if he didn’t stop doing that Stiles was going to climb him like a tree and regret none of it.

“That if we aren’t mated by the time we’re eighteen we tend to lose our minds and have to be put down,” He said with a wince because it really did sound terrible when you laid it out like that.

“Jesus Stiles!” Derek yelled loudly which caused the teen to wince just a little.

“Not something that comes up in everyday conversation you know! My dad so lovingly reminded me of my impending doom and thought it would be a brilliant time for me to let the cat out of the bag,” he said with a dry laugh, “Don’t look at me like that dude, you seriously think a demon Sheriff isn’t going to know what’s going on in his town?” He added when Derek shot him a surprised look.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek growled before he drew closer again clearly enjoying whatever the hell scent that Stiles was giving off, “The ADHD?” He asked curious.

“Don’t really have it I guess, the symptoms of wanting to maim assholes and not being able to are the same apparently. I have to let myself think about anything and everything else whenever when I’m around someone that clearly needs to be taken _care_ of.” He said his eyes shifting to full black again as he thought about it.

“Everything else, healing, sight, sense of smell, strength?” Derek rattled off the usually checklist and Stiles took a moment to think about all of them in wolf terms.

“I’d say everything except for strength and healing would probably be on par with beta, maybe a little weaker in sense of smell, but strength and healing most likely closer to an alpha but not quite, can’t be too sure, it’s not like I’ve gotten to test the theory or anything.” He said with a shrug.

He didn’t even get a warning before Derek sent him flying across the room. He landed in a crouched position, his black nails digging into the floor as what could only be described as a snarl escaped from him before he launched himself back at Derek getting in a good rake of his nails down Derek’s side before the alpha’s nails dug into his back to pry him off. There was a great deal of growling and snapping of teeth as the two traded blows. A particularly solid punch from Derek sent Stiles crashing into the wall hard enough to leave an impression before he fell to the floor. Derek must have thought he had gotten the upper hand because there was a surprised snarl when Stiles slammed his fist to the floor causing a crack to appear below the alpha and making him lose his footing.

“I did say my Mom was a witch right?” He panted out with a smirk.

It only bought Stiles a few moments to catch his breath before Derek was on him once again, snarling and clawing and while Stiles gave as good as he got it must have been clear to Derek that he was tiring. It probably also didn’t help that they were both bloody messes of slowly healing wounds. Stiles still struggled though when Derek finally pinned him to the floor, letting out what sounded like deep hisses at the wolf.

“Submit,” Derek growled deep in his throat while catching Stiles’ blackened eyes with his own burning red ones. With a mental grumble of how stubborn wolves were about their ways, Stiles slowly turned his head and bared his throat to the alpha.

He was expecting some sort of pleased growl to acknowledge the submission liked he’d seen Derek do with Isaac; he was not expecting Derek to bit down on the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. He was also not proud of the needy little whine that escaped from him at the contact. When Derek finally released the skin he lapped at it gently while watching it slowly heal.

“Slower than an alpha but not by much,” He said with a smirk. Stiles merely glared at him from where he was still pinned.

“You ass,” He grumbled out, “Seriously though, you want to explain what the hell just happened? And why you suddenly had the urge to kick my ass?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss your ass since I met you?” Derek said mockingly which made Stiles glare at him even more, “You were something unknown to my wolf. It’s only seen you as the pack member that needs protecting and the bite was to bring you fully into the pack,” He said finally getting off Stiles to sit next to him.

“Not going to say that kicking my ass wasn’t fun for you, at least a little, but what aren’t you telling me right now?” Stiles said pointing and accusing finger at _his_ alpha.

“Tell me what you did to Isaac’s dad and I will,” Derek shot back clearly thinking he’d found a way out. Well screw that Stiles had no shame anymore.

“I drove him insane. All the pain and torture and torment he put Isaac through,” He hissed out as his eyes turned black once more, “I gave it all back to him at once.” He said before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself back down. He was a little surprised by the pleased noise that Derek made before leaning down to nuzzle along the side of Stiles’ neck before pulling back again.

“I had to know what you were capable of,” Derek said which caused Stiles to let out an annoyed huff at him, “To see if you would be a capable mate Stiles,” He finally snapped with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh… I well… well that’s… damn…”

 Derek, asshole that he is, just laughed at him.

 


	2. I Just Wanted a Damn Nap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change a bit between Derek and Stiles after their big reveals. Stiles is a sassy bastard and Derek might be more than okay with that. Jackson is slightly less of a douche, Deaton is in the know, though Stiles isn't very surprised. Stiles may be getting through to Scott and then almost has a heart attack when all he really wanted was a nap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! Was not expecting the response this story got... nor the speed with which this plot bunny is working... such is life XD Anyway here's chapter 2. I hope you continue to enjoy, I love you all and as always I own nothing and any mistakes are mine and I will try to fix them later... maybe... at some point, you know how it is.

Stiles was quiet for a long while after Derek dropped his own little bombshell on him and he could tell it was making the wolf nervous. He really couldn’t blame Derek for shooting him looks every so often but it still amused him, he even allowed his eyes to shift once but he hadn’t quite been prepared for arousal that even he could smell. If he had known that Derek found this a turn on he would have told the man about what he was a hell a lot sooner! After about the third time it happened Stiles really couldn’t help himself anymore.

“So is it all demons, the thought of demons or the thought that I am a demon that has you hard enough to hammer nails over there?” He finally asked while pushing himself up on his elbows where he was now sprawled on the floor to shoot a smirk towards Derek who was half turned away from him.

“I should be disturbed by the fact that you can actually pick up on that,” Derek said dryly, “but the scent you’re giving off makes me want to fuck you into the concrete,” He added before smirking as Stiles’ mouth dropped open in surprise.

“If I were you I’d be more disturbed over the fact that I’ve always been able to pick up on it,” Stiles finally shot back after a moment of collecting himself. “And why exactly aren’t we fucking right now?” He asked and Derek growled at that.

“You can’t say shit like that Stiles!” Derek growled out.

“Pretty sure I just did,” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows at the werewolf. He almost regretted doing it once he found himself getting slammed into the wall again, almost. “Keep throwing me around like this and I’m gonna start thinking you like me,” he sassed which earned him a bite to the side of his throat. “Yep you like me,” Again Derek growled but it wasn’t threatening.

Derek was pretty sure at that point that Stiles was going to be the death of him. The scent that was radiating from him had his wolf howling with want and was doing a number on him as well. He wasn’t enough of an asshole not to admit that he had found the teen appealing when he’d thought he was only human, he thought him something to protect and keep close, but finding out what he actually was and the change that came with him finally being himself was astounding.

Now Derek wasn’t saying he was like a whole new person but the sudden ability for Stiles to stay quiet for longer than five minutes was pretty impressive. Then there was also the fact that Stiles was clearly more than able to protect himself and others in the pack and was willing to do so, hell he’d been doing it even when he was ‘human’. In fact Derek showed his approval and appreciation by grinding his hard dick against the answering hardness he found causing them both to moan and he even huffed out a laugh at what Stiles had said as he finally released the flesh he had clamped between his teeth.

“If I didn’t at least like you, asking you when you needed to be claimed by exactly would be incredibly awkward,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes before he leaned back in to lap at the fresh bite. Some sort of disgruntled noise escaped from him when Stiles used his newly revealed strength to push him back from his goal.

“You know you don’t have to do this right?” Stiles asked, his expression beyond serious at that moment and Derek found himself falling for him a little more.

“Stiles I don’t know if it’s the same for demons or not but for wolves mates are for life and you’re important to me,” Derek said as if that explained all his reasoning to Stiles, it didn’t, not even close but it did surprise the hell out of him, “Now when does this need to be done by?”

“The earliest would be now… which I would totally not complain about,” he said with a gasp as Derek latched onto the bite mark again, “Latest recommended is my birthday… in April… Did I mention that I fully endorse sexy times right now?” Derek pulled back again at this and rolled his eyes.

“First, don’t ever call it that again or it’s never happening, ever,” He deadpanned, “Second the pack is still unstable even with bringing Jackson into the fold, with Scott still on the fence we would need at least one more beta,” Derek explained which stunned Stiles again.

“Seriously what is with you and words today? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much!” He exclaimed being honestly surprised by Derek’s suddenly loose tongue. “Are you like a closest talker? Do you wait until we’re all gone and talk to yourself?” He rambled a little which Derek smirked realising that not everything about Stiles wasn’t what he thought.

“Shut up,” He said flatly, “Stiles you’re going to be my mate, my wolf isn’t seeing many reasons to stay so guarded around you,” he explained with a shrug which surprisingly explained a lot. “I’m not saying this is going to happen all the time but…” He trailed off with an uncertain look.

Stiles understood he really did. This had to be as strange for Derek right now as it was for him. He was still catching himself trying to slip back into the role of clueless teenager that had become such a part of him and he’d no doubt that Derek was trying to keep himself from slipping back into being a closed off Sourwolf that had Douchey Charms for breakfast. Not that Stiles didn’t understand why, the guy had been dealt a shitty hand and left with almost nothing but a bunch of teenagers because of it. Kate Argent was lucky that Peter had killed her first because if he’d gotten hold of her she would have only been able to wish for death, he’d certainly have given the Argents a reason to hunt him.

“So what do we need to do?” he asked coming back to himself and the current conversation, “We need to find someone else don’t we?” Derek nodded.

“I was going to ask you but I can only assume that wouldn’t work.” Derek barely finished the sentence before Stiles tackled him to the floor and attempted to suck his lungs out through his mouth.

This kiss was hot, messy and contained far too many teeth from both parties but neither of them cared as they lost themselves to it. Derek bit down on Stiles’ bottom lip for a moment before releasing it as the teen licked into his mouth, both of them groaning at the contact. Derek then returned the favour by mapping out Stiles’ slightly sharper than normal teeth causing him to moan and buck his hips a bit before the two broke away. Derek wanted to ask what the hell had brought that on but his words were escaping him again so he merely raised his brows, glad that Stiles was ‘fluent in eyebrows’ as he like to call it and he watched as Stiles turned bright red.

“Not gonna lie for a while I didn’t think you even wanted me in the pack, I wouldn’t have been able to say yes but the fact that you wanted to offer is nice to know,” he said looking a little sheepish before Derek gave a short growl and captured his lips again for a moment. “You know Peter offered me the bite yeah?” This got him red eyes and a growl, “Oookay I’m guessing you didn’t.”

“When?” Derek growled out and Stiles was more that okay with that. One worded growly Derek he knew how to handle; this new touchy talking Derek was throwing him for a loop.

“It was back when Kate had you and he made me help him find you,” Stiles explained with a shrug before letting out a very manly squeak when Derek grabbed hold of him tightly, his eyes turning red again.

“Mine.”

“I should probably get used to hearing that I’m sure, but unless you want to scar Jackson for life we should probably stop because he apparently decided to be early for once in his life,” Stiles said quickly before Derek smashed their lips together again for a moment and the asshole kept him there until they heard what was clearly a strangled shocked noise of surprised from the entrance. “You did that on purpose,” Stiles whispered low enough for only Derek to hear. This merely got him another smirk from the man as he pulled away and turned his attention to Jackson.

“Stilinski… dude,” was all Jackson could manage to get out before he shocked Stiles by offering his fist for a bump. Stiles played it off though and smirked before returning it. If he were Jackson and he saw someone that looked like him sucking face with someone like Derek he’d fist bump them too even if he didn’t like them.

“You’re early,” Derek said gruffly causing Jackson to duck his head and it sort of threw Stiles off that he’d never really seen the guy look vulnerable like that before even when getting bitched at.

“My Dad was being an ass,” was all he said while shrugging a bit. He really didn’t need to explain, his dad’s rants about how he needed to be better than everyone else were legendary and it was part of what made it so easy for Stiles to stick up for the guy and sort of made the whole douche thing make sense. “I can come back,” He added looking a little nervous.

“Dude relax, it’s just a bite. You’ll be fine or you’ll be dead, it’s about 50/50 actually,” Stiles said seriously before he broke out into laughter when Jackson looked like he was about to be sick. “I’m just fucking with you! Peter was talking out of his ass, it won’t kill you, you’ll either change or you won’t.” Derek shot him a look at this knowing that Stiles was lying.

“Go in the train car and wait,” Derek commanded, sending Jackson on his way before rounding on Stiles. “Why would you tell him it won’t kill him? You know that’s true!” Derek hissed at him reminding Stiles of a pissed off cat.

“Offensive magic isn’t the only thing we’re capable of!” Stiles growled back, his eyes flashing in annoyance and while it felt awesome to finally be able to do that with someone who wasn’t his dad he was feeling rather irate that Doubting Derek was making his presence known again. “Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to a member of this pack that I could prevent?” The expression on his face clearly hurt.

“Of course not, this is all just a bit more than I planned on dealing with today,” Derek said before pinching the bridge of his nose once again. Stiles merely nodded at this knowing that it was as close to an apology as he was going to get. He knew that the changes between them were going to take a while to get used to; he wasn’t naïve and knew that things wouldn’t be perfect overnight.

The two said nothing else before heading into the train car where Jackson was perched on one of the seats, shirtless and clearly tense. Rather than having Derek attempt to use his words with anyone that wasn’t him, Stiles walked over and sat down.

“You’ll be fine Jackson, I swear, I may think you’re a dick most of the time but I wouldn’t let you get hurt or anything over it.” He said giving the other teen the best grin he could muster up.

“Why haven’t you then?” Jackson shot back his tone for once lacking the usual dickish characteristics it usually had when he was talking to Stiles.

“I’m already part of the pack, I’m complicated, you weren’t really that far off all the times you called me a freak,” Stiles said with a laugh which seemed to ease the tension a bit, “I’ll explain it to everyone but it’s not really the best time,” he added with a shrug as he motioned to Derek when it was clear the other was starting to calm down.

“Lydia told me what you did by the way, I still think you’re weird as hell, but I guess you’re not that bad, especially now that I know you’re not trying to steal my girlfriend,” Jackson said while finally standing up before Derek bit into his side and cried out in pain.

Stiles left the two of them for a few minutes and when the alpha finally pulled away he was ready with everything he needed to clean them both up. He tossed a clean towel to Derek and then set about cleaning up the bite on Jackson’s side and covering it up. He was muttering something under his breath all the while but he knew only Derek would hear him.

“You should probably lie down and get some sleep; Scott said he passed out a little while after he was bitten and you and your car are too pretty to be ruined because you passed out behind the wheel,” Stiles said with a smirk before heading out of the train car. Derek didn’t say anything at first as he followed him out; he just moved behind him and nuzzled at the back of his neck for a moment. He was making it really hard to Stiles to keep it in his pants with moves like that… a teenager could only take so much and a demon teenager with his soon to be mate could take even less!

“He’ll be all right?” The man finally asked after a few more moments of silence once they heard Jackson’s breathing even out inside the train car.

“He will now,” Stiles said suddenly feeling very tired. “There was something there Derek, something dark,” he muttered turning around to face his future mate. “Someone clearly knows about the pack and was going to use him for something, I had to bust out a shit I’ve only ever used in practice,” He added with a sigh.

“Who?” The growl and urge to maim weren’t really a surprise, Jackson was pack now and Derek would protect him, he was even feeling it himself and could only assume it was the beginnings of the pack bond.

“If I knew I’d tell you, I’ll do some digging but right now I need to sleep,” Stiles said before heading towards the stairs. “We also need to decide what to tell the rest of the pack. Even if he doesn’t know what I am, Scott will pick up on the change becoming pack had caused to my scent at least,” He added before he was suddenly pulled back to a pair of waiting lips.

“Ugh you taste like Jackson,” He groaned with a wrinkle of his nose. Note to self, he thought, never eat a wolf… they taste like wet fur smells even if they are only just newly turned.

“We tell them the truth, at least as much of it as you’re ready for, that you’re going to be my mate,” Derek said. This made Stiles beam at him for a moment, glad that at least that wasn’t something else to hide and he really couldn’t help but think that this was going to be a good thing for Derek too. He nodded in agreement before heading out knowing in his gut that he’d hear from Derek if anything went wrong.

 -----------------

He wanted to go home and sleep, for days, he really did, but what he’d picked up on from Jackson made him nervous on way to many levels for him to be comfortable with. There was no way that someone in town should have that kind of power and be able to place whatever the hell that was he’d seen in someone, his dad would have picked up on it, or at least he was sure he would have. With an annoyed growl he turned the Jeep and headed towards the vet’s office.

He was more than a little perplexed at the fact that Scott wasn’t there when it hadn’t been that long since the meeting that morning. Deaton must have noticed the look on his face because the man merely chuckled and shook his head.

“It seems you all gave him quite a bit to think about this morning, he was so distracted that I ended up sending him home for the day,” the man said in his usual quiet way though Stiles could clearly pick up on the curiosity in his tone and Stiles wondered what it was that Scott had said exactly.

“Probably for the best he’s not here because I really wouldn’t want to fight with him in your office because with our luck we’d break shit,” he said with a roll of his eyes as he followed the man back to the exam room.

“So what can I do for you Stiles?” The man finally asked after nodding with a smirk at what the teen had said. Stiles knew the man was a druid, his mom had explained the differences to him when he was younger, but neither her nor his dad had ever told him if the man knew about them. Clearly he knew about werewolves so he didn’t think it was too much of a stretch but he had to know and he needed help, so it was time to bite the bullet.

“Do you know what I am Dr D?” Stiles finally asked while bracing himself for the answer.

“If you mean do I know that you and your father are demons and that your mother was a witch? Then yes, I know what you are, I can also tell that you’ve started a mating bond with Derek Hale, an interesting choice I must say,” He said with a chuckle as Stiles’ eyes turned black and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank whatever the hell you believe in, I really didn’t want to have to explain this shit twice in one day!” he said as Deaton merely rolled his eyes a little. “I need to show you something if you don’t mind,” Stiles said motioning to the man’s head. The vet raised a brow at this and the teen sighed again sort of annoyed at the lack of trust but he got the feeling that it wasn’t personal. “Derek took my advice and finally gave Jackson the bite, when I was placing a protection ward to make sure he made it through okay I found something already there and it wasn’t exactly there to play nice.”

He wasn’t sure if was because he had said he was actually protecting Jackson or anything of that nature or if the man was just that damn curious but Deaton finally nodded and took a seat on the stool in the room. Despite the fact that he was already spent Stiles moved over to the man and as gently as he could he sunk two of his blackened nails into the side of the vet’s neck to show him what he’d seen.

_Everything looked normal at first, Stiles was picking up on hints of the wolf that was slowly being created inside of Jackson when things suddenly got very dark. The tiny wolf whimpered and whined, curling in on its self until Stiles finally caught sight of what had the pup in an uproar. It was some type of creature, dark, almost black and covered in scales. Nothing should have been able to see Stiles here but whatever the hell it was noticed him and he soon found himself face to face with something that had way more teeth than even Derek when he was wolfed out. It hissed loudly at him but Stiles picked up on its submissive nature._

_“ **Absit Invidia,”** Stiles growled out before slamming his hands down. The creature hissed loudly at this but Stiles only smirked at it as it slowly faded from sight._

“I might not care much for religions but Latin is really damn useful,” he said as he slowly removed his nails and stepped back from the older man. “So what do you think doc? Know what the hell that was? Cause I’m not going to lie it scared the shit out of me!” He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was a little disappointed when Deaton shook his head before placing a hand to his neck and muttering something that Stiles assumed was a healing spell to stop the blood.

“I’m afraid I’ve never seen anything like that before,” He said turning to look at Stiles, “If I may share what you’ve shown me I might be able to find someone who has though.”

Stiles was conflicted for a moment but then mentally cursed himself, if he was going to continue to run with wolves than there was always a chance that what he was could come out and if it came out while he was protecting said wolves than that was something he was just going to have to live with, so he finally nodded in response before turning to head out and finally get his nap.

“Deities help whoever attacks a pack with demons on its side,” He heard Deaton mutter to himself with a chuckle as he left.

\----------------- 

By the time he got back to his house he was beyond exhausted and more than ready to collapse for a few hours. He noticed that the cruiser was still gone before he remembered that his dad was working a double as he stumbled into the house. That was way too much demon mojo for him to be working in one day, especially since he didn’t use it all that often, though he got the feeling that would be changing quickly now that it was sort of known. He tried not to think about it anymore as he finally flopped down onto his bed face first, not even bothering to get undressed, which he was sure he would regret later, but he was just too damn spent to care.

He wasn’t sure if he’d been asleep for hours or only a few minutes, he just knew it wasn’t enough, when he woke to tapping at his window. Letting out a groan he opened a sleepy eye to see Scott. With a sigh he waved his hand motioning the other in.

“Sorry, I should have text you before I came,” Scott mumbled out noticing how tired his friend was but Stiles just sighed and shook his head.

“It’s cool bro, just trying to grab a nap in case things get crazy with Jackson later,” He said masking his heartbeat so Scott wouldn’t catch the lie.

“So Derek did it then?”

“Yeah little while ago, he kept Jackson there so he didn’t pass out or anything heading home,” Stiles answered with a shrug.

“I’m trying to get it Stiles I really am, but how could anyone see this as a good thing?” Scott whined out suddenly before flopping down onto the bed next to him. Stiles supposed he really should have seen this coming again because it was almost the exact same conversation they had when Isaac had been bitten and it really needed to stop, for his sanity if nothing else.

“Dude we’ve had this conversation more than once and I’m starting to get the feeling that you’re not getting it on purpose,” He grumbled. “True, you didn’t have a choice but everyone else has and they are making it on their own. I mean yeah sure there is a lot of running for our lives when some asshole gets a bug up their ass, but look at it this way since your furry little problem you’ve made first line, gotten the girl and saved people, could you do that if you were never bitten?” Stiles prompted bringing up earlier arguments that had been had on the subject. He was relieved that Scott merely shook his head this time.

“Now try looking at it from Derek’s side he was born that way and when you fight with him about it you’re basically telling him that he was born wrong because he was born a werewolf, I mean yeah he’s an ass sometimes but he’s been through more shit than any of us. Besides you don’t really think that do you?” He asked and the question held more meaning than Scott knew and Stiles actually felt a little bad for asking it but he had to know how his best friend really felt about it.

“Of course not! You can’t control something like that and there isn’t anything wrong with it.” Scott exclaimed looking surprised that Stiles would even ask something like that. “I’m just mad at what he did you know?” Scott finally said with a sigh.

“You mean the whole killing the one who turned you thing?” Scott nodded at this and Stiles couldn’t stop the snort that escaped him. “You do know that’s bullshit right?” At Scott’s surprised look Stiles really just wanted to bang his head against something and get his nap the hard way. “I swear I’m going to kill Derek!” He fumed for a moment, “It’s a story Scott, a _hunters_ story, there is no changing back,” He said quickly before running a hand through his hair.

“Why the hell didn’t he just tell me that?!” Scott yelled, his arms flinging about wildly which actually looked sort of funny.

“Because he’s an idiot apparently,” Stiles deadpanned. “He should have told you, I guess he told you there was a chance to get your head in the game because face it dude you were more ‘Team Allison’ than anything else and weren’t really too focused on the whole furry thing unless you were running for your life,” he pointed out which actually made Scott look a little sheepish.

“Yeah I guess,” He grumbled out while looking everywhere but Stiles. “I guess I need to talk to him huh?” He finally asked which Stiles only nodded at. “Rip him a new one for not telling me the story was bull and then thank him for saving you when I was being a dick,” He added looking pleased with himself which made Stiles laugh.

“You might want to lead with the thank you before the ass chewing… and watch the fangs,” He said with a snort before Scott growled at him and tackled him to the floor.

When they finally stopped rough housing Stiles realised that Scott was sniffing him and he sighed, he was so busy covering up his heartbeat he’d forgotten about the scent. He didn’t say anything as he waited for the blow up, surprisingly it didn’t come though.

“You and Derek?” He asked sounding more surprised than anything. Stiles merely nodded and shrugged a bit.

“It’s new, started somewhere between the meeting this morning and when he bit Jackson, though I mean I’m not surprised, apparently I smell amazing to alphas and seriously, who could resist all this?” He asked with a cocky grin while motioning towards himself. Scott snorted and rolled his eyes but smiled. “You know this is going much better than I pictured, in fact I imagined more screaming, lots more.”

“Stiles I know I’ve been a dick and you never bitched about me and Allison,” Scott said with a shrug, “I might not like him but I think we’ll get there, or you’ll make us, or Lydia will make us,” He shuddered when he mentioned her so Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if she had bitched him out earlier after they’d left. “Either way it will happen. Not saying I’m joining ‘Team Hale’ or anything yet but…” He trailed off but Stiles knew what he was getting at without saying it. They were always on the same 'team' and where Stiles went Scott would follow and vice versa.

“I get it man, just be careful in the meantime okay? I mean without a pack you’re an omega and I want you safe dude,” He said as the two of them stood up from the floor. Scott nodded before the two bro-hugged and he moved towards the window.

“So new game plan, thank Derek for saving you, yell at him for not telling me the cure was bullshit and _then_ threaten him about you,” he said with a cheeky grin before jumping back out the window leaving Stiles standing their open mouthed.

“If he kills you I’m not explaining it to your mom!” Stiles said just loud enough that he knew Scott would still hear him.

Finally closing the window he settled back down to sleep again and had just started to drift off when there was a heavy knock at the door downstairs. Swearing in every language that he knew, including the ones that he only knew how to swear in, he pushed himself up off the bed and stomped down the stairs.

“What the hell do I have to do to get a nap in this damn town?” He yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door as he flung it open, but he quickly fell silent when the urge to kill reared its head like it was the damn bat signal.

“Sorry to disturb you I was looking for Mr Stilinski.” The man said with a smile that just screamed all kinds of fake.

“He’s probably at the station; you know being the damn Sheriff and all, now who the hell are you gramps?” He snapped with a glare, deciding that the snotty teen route was probably best.

“I’m sorry, Gerard Argent,” The man said extending his hand.

It literally took everything Stiles had not to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that happened XD
> 
> Also it's been years since I've touched Latin with a ten foot pole but:
> 
> Absit Invidia = Let ill will be absent, or close to it, anyone who's more up to snuff with their Latin please let me know if that needs correcting and I would also love to pick you brain for future parts of this story!
> 
> As always: Feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side Note: If you ever feel the need to talk Sterek or rant about Jeff's crazy ass, please don't hesitate to hit up me up, doesn't even need to be Teen Wolf related... that's right I'm a sad lonely fan fiction writer with cats... *hangs head in shame*


	3. Yep, I'm a demon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many conversations are had and the pack is in for a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the awesome response to this story! I'm literally blown away! And for those of you wondering there have been two new demon!stiles posts and a random:  
> [ooo look at the pretty gif set!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/84587502695/teen-wolf-sterek-au-demon-stiles-2-after)  
> [ooo look at the pretty pictures!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/84665118890/teen-wolf-sterek-au-demon-stiles-3-things)  
> [This one is just crack XD](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/84876751670/the-adventures-of-dereks-eyebrows-by-stiles)
> 
> Seriously I have no idea what's wrong with me XD oh and I still own nothing but my own grammar mistakes and my cats...

Stiles could clearly smell the wolfsbane that was laced into the ring the man wore and knew he would have to warn the pack about it before he did anything else. Forcing himself a little, he shook the man’s hand and could faintly pick up a hint of disappointment from him when he had no reaction to the ring and Stiles really didn’t take that as a good sign. It screamed one of three things at him, that either Kate had been more than a little suspicious about him and had told Gerard this, Chris Argent had told his father things he should have kept to himself or that the man really just had that much of a hard on about killing werewolves.

“Stiles,” he finally said after letting go of the man’s hand. “Seriously though if you’re looking for my Dad then his office is where you should check,” he added while moving back a little so it would be easier to slam the door in Gerard’s face if he needed.

Gerard said nothing else though, just gave a curt nod his head before turning and leaving Stiles standing there with his heart pounding in his chest. He suddenly didn’t feel all that tired anymore.

Rushing back up to his room it took him a minute to remember that his phone was still in his pocket before he pulled it out and fired off a text to Derek.

**_Gerard Argent just showed up looking for my dad._ **

It was barely a few moments before his phone was ringing in his hand.

“Did he do anything? Threaten you?” Derek asked before he even had a chance to say anything. Stiles actually thought it was sort of adorable that he could tell Derek was wolfed out on the other end of line just by how gruff his voice sounded.

“I’m fine, I swear, just freaked out by how much I wanted to kill him I guess,” He said while sitting down on his bed. “He just asked after my dad and introduced himself but I think he was checking to see if I was a wolf or not because the bastard is wearing a ring laced with wolfsbane! We need to warn everyone,” he explained, his voice going a little frantic. “I swear he was even disappointed when I didn’t react to it! I mean the dude just radiates hate!” He was pretty sure he was growling by that point, both sides of him enraged at the injustice and hatred he had sensed from the man. A soft growl from the other end of the phone brought him back to himself.

“Stiles I need you to calm down,” Derek said and Stiles snorted at that a little.

“Pretty sure this is usually the other way around Sourwolf,” he said with a sigh and a weak chuckle.

“That’s because I’m usually the only one who wants to kill someone,” the alpha said flatly which startled an actual laugh out of the teen. “Jackson is doing okay and Isaac is back to watch him, I’ll be there soon, just stay put.”

Stiles didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Derek hung up so he just flopped back and closed his eyes trying to get himself under control again.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up again but it was dark and he could clearly hear his dad talking… talking to Derek! Stiles jumped out of bed quickly before rushing down the stairs. Both men turned to look at him and Stiles realised that they were actually sitting at the table talking; the only thing that told Stiles that something more was happening was that Derek was shifted into his beta form and his dad’s eyes were black.

“Son, is there a reason you didn’t call and tell me that Gerard showed up here?” It would have seemed like a completely casual question if Stiles hadn’t picked up on the twitching of his dad’s right eye and also a hint of fang.

“Yeah, about that…” he started before trailing off and scratching at the back of his neck, “I’m assuming Derek told you so…” again he trailed off as his dad sighed. “I’m sorry Dad, I was more than a little freaked out, he had that damn wolfsbane ring and I had to warn the pack,” he started, “And talking to Derek sort of helped with the whole wanting to hunt the guy down and rip off his head urge,” he muttered lowly knowing both of them had heard him anyway.

“Thank you,” Stiles’ head snapped up quickly and he was shocked to see that his dad was looking at Derek as he spoke. The surprised look on Derek’s face seemed so out of place while he was wolfed out that Stiles couldn’t help but giggle.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek growled while shifting back which only caused Stiles to laugh more.

“You’re perfect for each other I don’t know why I was worried,” He said with a snort as his eyes shifted back to normal and he rolled them. Stiles did shut up as his mouth dropped open in surprised.

“What the hell else have you two talking about?” he snapped out, his arms flailing out of habit because he knew he hadn’t told his dad anything about the exchange with Derek from earlier.

“It’s custom to declare your intentions to the head of your intended’s pack,” Derek grumbled out suddenly looking sheepish and as if he could be anywhere else right then he would be. Stiles’ face softened at that as John nodded approvingly at the alpha.

“It’s not all that different from our own customs but Derek would have had that conversation with your Mom not me,” the Sheriff explained with a fond and far away expression on his face.

Feeling a little emotional himself at the thought of his mother, Stiles moved to where Derek was and gave him a small smile before sitting next to him and just letting his hand rest on the older man’s forearm. Damn they were firm, he couldn’t help but imagine them tense and holding him down while they… and there went Stiles’ mind right into the gutter which got him glares from the other two.

“Really Son?” John asked with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Seventeen… hello!” he shot back as if it explained everything and it must have because the other two shared a look and then shrugged it off. “When did you get here anyway?” he asked looking at Derek.

“About three hours ago,” he grunted back and as if he knew Stiles was about to start rambling he continued, “You looked tired. I kept watch while you slept until your dad got home.”

Stiles beamed at him for a moment before the conversation turned serious again and he explained the exchange in detail to the both of them as well as the theories that had run through his head about why Gerard had shown up at the house. He then followed it up with telling them about the thing he’d seen and the exchange of information with Deaton. Needless to say it left everyone on edge but John also looked proud of Stiles which did things to his ego… not that he had much of one mind you, before the older demon could comment though Stiles turned his attention to Derek.

“We need to get you a place,” he exclaimed suddenly causing Derek to look at him like he’d grown a second head. “Don’t Sourwolf, you know I’m right, you and Isaac can’t stay there, not if someone out there actually knows about us.”

Stiles might not have noticed the way that Derek almost preened when the teen had said ‘us’ but the Sheriff and his ever observant gaze had and he couldn’t help but approve of the match even more. He knew that it was going to be tough because as a regular run of the mill human he knew many would expect him to be disapproving of Stiles ‘dating’ Derek because of the age difference between them but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it, if it needed to be crossed at all before Stiles turned eighteen.

“He’s right Son and when you do find a place let me know, I’ll talk to Deaton about getting some protection around it,” John said surprising Derek once again.

Stiles honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to explode with glee or coo at the emotional expression that flickered across Derek’s face at being called son. The alpha merely nodded though after a long quiet moment and Stiles got it he really did, he didn’t think enough people offered Derek help without an ulterior motive.

“Why was Gerard looking for you anyway?” Stiles finally asked his dad.

“He wanted to thank me for all my hard work on his daughter’s case, though I think he was trying to see what else I might know,” He supplied, “I’m really proud of you for not attacking him Genim, took me a bit to avoid it myself,” he added with a huff before noting the puzzled look on Derek’s face. “The urge to attack someone like Gerard feels to us like the urge to hunt you wolves get on the full moon,” he explained and Derek nodded at this understandingly before he stood.

“I’m going to go back and check on Jackson, he should be okay to head home for the night if he wants,” he said before hurrying from the house leaving Stiles blinking in confusion before he turned and narrowed his eyes at his dad once Derek was long out of hearing range.

“What did you say to him before I woke up?”

“Easy, I told him that if he screwed this up I’d eat his heart,” the man deadpanned before Stiles snorted at him and shook his head.

“You really don’t want to, they taste like wet fur even without being completely turned,” Stiles said with a shudder that caused John to laugh before the two of them headed upstairs for the night.

\------------------

Stiles woke with a grumble the next morning. He was hot, hotter than hot but it really wasn’t all that uncomfortable, just different and he was just a little puzzled by it, at least until he finally picked up on the scent of Derek wrapped around him.

“This going to be a daily thing Sourwolf?” He asked with a yawn and he could feel Derek tense for a moment but he relaxed as Stiles snuggled down into the hold.

“My wolf wouldn’t let me sleep after all that talk about a den of our own,” he grumbled clearly still tired.

“Glad to know we’re on the same page,” Siles muttered out with a grin before drifting back off for a bit.

When the two woke again it was to the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. They barely grunted out greetings to John that would pass as human communication before Stiles flopped down at the table and Derek headed straight for the coffee pot. The three men then sat around the table getting their bearings for the day and John clearly wanted to say something but he seemed to be waiting until the two younger men felt a little more awake.

“You planning on telling the rest of the pack soon?” He finally asked. Stiles and Derek exchanged looks for a moment before the teen sighed.

“I figure I have to, I mean Scott already knows about us,” He said motioning between himself and Derek, which earned him a raised brow. “There was some bromance, it came out, these things happen and he took that in stride, so maybe knowing what I am will help… I don’t know but I’d rather wait until everything with the pack is settled,” he finished with a shrug. Both men nodded at this before John stood.

“Seems like you’ve already got a plan in mind, so we’ll leave you to it, come on Derek,” he said with caused the alpha to go a little wide eyed and Stiles looked at his dad in confusion. “I’m going to take Mr Hale here to look at a few places I know of that should suit his needs,” John said before steering Derek towards the door. Stiles merely snorted at the look on Derek’s face which screamed panic and waved at the two of them before they disappeared.

He knew where he wanted to start. Jackson was taken care of now, Deaton was looking into the creature, Scott was deciding on joining the pack or not, Allison was spying on her family and Isaac was keeping an eye on the borders of the territory which left Lydia. He wanted to go and talk to her mother right away but he also wanted to give the woman the chance to explain things to Lydia on her own before he went throwing his weight around so he chose to wait. The other thing he had tumbling around in his mind was who they could add to the pack to make it work.

He could think of at least two people that would be good and wondered for a moment if Derek wouldn’t mind adding two rather than just what was needed, but he’d ask if it came to it. He sighed as he realised he couldn’t do anything about it that day so instead he spent the rest of the day bouncing back and forth between homework and his own research about whatever the hell it was he had seen. Needless to say searching the words ‘giant lizard’ took him to a lot of Godzilla sites and surprisingly a number of porn pages… he may or may not have spent an hour or so looking at the porn, again seventeen!

When his dad came home later that evening by himself he merely grinned and patted Stiles on the head before heading to bed for the night. Feeling more than perplexed by this he quickly text Derek to find out how things had gone and was even more confused by the response he got.

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Found a place. Moving in at the end of the week. Don’t ever leave me alone with your dad again… and why the hell did Scott yell at me about chewing asses?_

Stiles nearly died laughing at the last part of the message and not really being sure what the first part was about Stiles merely chuckled and apologised for not warning him about Scott before returning to his research until well into the early hours of the morning when he finally passed out at his desk.

\------------------

He growled a bit the next morning when his dad woke him for school and he continued to be grumbly long into the day until gym class rolled around and Stiles saw one of his candidates. Leaving Scott hanging out with Allison, he moved over to where Isaac was and bumped shoulders with him for a moment before nodding towards Erica Reyes, a blonde girl that was standing a little ways away from the rest of the class.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked him and Isaac looked at him with raised brows for a moment.

“For the pack you mean?” He whispered back lowly and Stiles nodded with a grin pleased to see that Derek had filled Isaac in on at least some of what was going on. “Do you think it will fix her?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested her if I didn’t think it would,” Stiles explained before his name was being butchered by the Coach. He never out right asked his dad about it but he was sure that the man was something supernatural.

When class finally ended after some alarming moments with Erica and the climbing wall everyone was in the locker room changing when Scott suddenly went tearing out of the room with Stiles, Isaac and Jackson hot on his heels. The group had just made it to the gym in time for Scott to catch Erica as she fell from the climbing wall before she started to convulse as soon as Scott laid her down. Stiles was quickly pushing his friend out of the way to place a calming hand on the girl’s head hoping that he’d be able to ease things for her a little while he heard one of the guys calling 911.

Stiles had Erica in mind from the moment that Derek had told him that he’d wanted him to find another member for the pack. Erica had always been quiet, no doubt trying not to draw attention to herself because of her condition, but on the rare occasion Stiles did interact with her he knew she was nice. It was depressing to see someone so full of life being crippled by their own body like she was.

Stiles had just finished talking with Erica’s parents and offering to stay with her while they spoke with the doctors and once they were out of sight he slipped into the room.

“Stiles?” the teen heard Erica call softly before he moved to her side.

“Hey Erica,” he said simply giving her a small smile.

“My parents said you stayed with me the whole time, you and your friends,” she said softly and he nodded at this. “Why?”

“I remember when we were little before your epilepsy got so bad how you were nice enough to be my friend,” Stiles said with a grin while brushing back some of her hair from her face. “I’m sorry I haven’t been a better friend over the years,” he said being completely serious.

He’d known Erica longer than he’d known Scott even and yet he’d been guilty of forgetting that early childhood friendship when he didn’t see her as much because of her condition and he hoped to rebuild that with her.

“It’s all right, I’m not exactly someone people want to be friends with,” she said in a small voice that killed him a bit.

“Well I do,” he said firmly, “And so do Scott, Isaac, and all the others, I don’t know if you noticed but we’re all kind of the strays, the sort parents warn their kids about,” he said with a wiggle of his brows that got him a laugh. “So what do you say, want to spend some time with our little rag tag group?”

“I’d like that a lot,” she said with a sweet smile before she finally fell back to sleep.

\------------------

Things quieted down for a few days after that, the pack making sure to include Erica in their lunch time gatherings even though they had to be careful about what they said and slowly but surely the girl came out of her shell a bit and it was an awesome thing to see. Everyone, minus Erica and Danny, spent Friday helping Derek and Isaac move into the loft that Stiles’ dad had helped pick out and everyone was content to watch over things and how they unfolded at least until the day they were out training together.

Allison working with Lydia off to the side of the group and Stiles was lounging not too far away, keeping an eye on things until he heard something approaching before it quickly changed direction like it was trying to get away without being noticed. Stiles jumped up and was moving in the direction of the noise before the sound even reached Derek and the others. Stiles suddenly let out a snarl and had another wolf that had been attempting to sneak up on the girls pinned to a tree.

“You’re trespassing,” Stiles snapped out with a frown knowing that they were still firmly within Hale territory and the other wolf clearly hadn’t been looking for them, in fact he’d been actively avoiding them and that just wasn’t proper.

“You’re not human!” The mystery wolf yelped out before it turned into a noise of surprise when Stiles eyes blackened and cracks started to appear in his skin.

“Guess not,” he said with a smirk before throwing the wolf towards the others. Derek merely smirked at the exchange while everyone else looked at him in surprise. He should have known that Derek had heard the other wolf and realised what he was up to trying to get him to show what he was capable of to others in the pack and since they both knew he would keep putting off even after the pack became stable.

“I would suggest you remove yourself from Hale land before my mate loses control of himself,” Derek said with a glare and a flash of red in his eyes. A tiny thrill shot through Stiles when Derek called him his mate. The other wolf backed up for a moment before quickly leaving.

“You know there was more than one here and they’ll be back, fucking omegas, like we didn’t have enough on our plate already!” Stiles fumed before he noticed that everyone was staring at him still. “What?”

“Stilinski, seriously, what the hell are you?” Jackson asked seeming to be the only one who managed to find his voice right then.

“Oh! You mean aside from Derek’s future mate huh?” he asked trying to beat around the bush even though the majority of the pack could already smell that on him.

“I think he means something more along the lines of the growling and the black eyes,” Lydia fired at him. "Not to mention the fact that you just threw a werewolf," she added with an expression that clearly said she wanted to study him.

“Oh that, well funny thing actually, you’ll never believe it in fact,” he said quickly until he noticed the amused look on Derek’s face and the glares on everyone else’s. “I’m a demon.”

No one really blamed Scott when he passed out but they were sure Jackson was never going to let him live it down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side Note: If you ever feel the need to talk Sterek or rant about Jeff's crazy ass, please don't hesitate to hit up my ask box, doesn't even need to be Teen Wolf related. ^.^
> 
> But here are some new Stereky gifs to enjoy!  
> [Rainy Sterek](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/87179227080/dont-make-me-sad-dont-make-me-cry-sometimes)  
> [Sick!Stiles Sterek](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/post/87179514595/thextinamonster-and-there-will-come-a-time)


	4. Deal With a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles fills the pack in as things heat up a little with Derek until a nasty surprise forces the teen's hand a bit but also brings a possible ally that he never would have planned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many things happening to mention them all but I finally finished this chapter, like with my other story it fought me tooth and nail but I think I'm finally getting over my writer's block... yay! And I sadly still own nothing! *cries*

When Scott finally came around, after much snickering from everyone as well as a number of sideways glances at Stiles and relocating to the loft, his expression was less ‘happy’ puppy and more like ‘human why you do this to me?’ puppy, you know like when dogs are forced to wear the ‘cone of shame’ and Stiles couldn’t help but feel terrible because he knew it was his fault. Stiles, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against Derek’s legs, watched as Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times while staring at him.

“Spit it out McCall, God!” Jackson snapped, which earned him and elbow from Lydia, who hissed something that clearly Stiles wasn’t meant to hear.

“Seriously guys, it’s fine. You can say God. Hell, I’ve been to church!” he said with a snort before looking back to Scott again. “Dude before you ask, I’m not possessed or anything, I was born a demon,” he added which got him wide eyed looks from everyone, which in turn got a snort from Derek. “Laugh it up Sourwolf, be glad I don’t make you explain this all to them,” he grumbled out. He knew it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park, trying to explain everything but would it kill Derek to be a little helpful?

Realising that hoping to get out of explaining it would get him nowhere, Stiles spent the next hour explaining to the group all about what he and his dad were, the look on Scott’s face when he realised the Sheriff knew everything was really sort of priceless, and he found himself answering the same questions that he had for Derek, but at least he didn’t have to fight anyone this time. Eventually though Stiles started to get a little annoyed, there were only so many times you could shift back and forth before it got old, and he let out an irritated sound which resulted in kicked puppy looks all around, even from those that weren’t actually puppies.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Scott finally asked once everyone had settled down again.

“I never wanted anyone to know. In fact, everyone was a hell of a lot safer not knowing because no offense to Allison, but the thought of hunters coming after me or my dad scares the hell out of me!” he said with flail of his arms. “Everyone thinks that my Mom died from frontotemporal dementia, but that’s only what it looked like,” he muttered out, causing everyone to fall silent again.

He found himself pausing for a long moment as unpleasant memories washed over him, memories of a time when he and his dad had been helpless and could do nothing for his mother. Derek must have picked up on his unease because he placed a heavy hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Like I told you all, my Mom was a witch. The last and only time I remember hunters coming for us, she stopped them but not before they poisoned her with something,” he finally said with a sigh. “She wasn’t even sure what they had used so there was nothing we could do to help her,” he said, his tone sounding frustrated. “After she died, Dad and I just thought it would be better if we never told anyone and even though I had wanted to kick the shit out of Peter for everything that happened, I couldn’t because aside from his lack of morals he wasn’t doing anything that a demon could interfere with without bringing unwanted attention,” he added with a huff.

“Even when he bit me?” Scott squawked out, looking a little wounded, which caused Stiles to wince before he nodded.

“Sadly there isn’t anything that stops an Alpha from just biting whoever the hell they want, I mean that’s really what hunters are supposed to be for, but then you get these wonderful asshats who take their job just a little too seriously,” he said before shooting Allison an apologetic look, but the girl just shrugged it off.

“I can’t say I like that you never told me but I get it, it’s like me not telling my Mom, to keep her safe,” Scott said with a shrug.

Stiles just grinned at his friend hoping the topic of conversation would finally turn to possibility of a bunch of Omegas running around on top of Gerard Argent being there. He knew that he and Scott would probably have a number of conversations about everything in the future, and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it got thrown in his face at some point. He was just glad that the initial ripping off of the band aid was finally over… not that he was going to be thanking Derek for forcing his hand anytime soon.

“Am I the only one who is seriously disturbed by this version of Stilinski?” Jackson asked which got a round of nods from everyone, even though Stiles could clearly see their smirks.

“I’m just going to assume that you all think I am amazingly bad ass and are too awestruck by my epicness to say anything about it,” he said with a huff. This merely earned him a snort from Scott.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to buddy,” his supposed best friend said. Stiles let out an indignant cry at this before the topic finally shifted and became serious once again.

Despite everyone practicing together, Stiles honestly didn’t like the thought of them having to worry about attacks on two fronts and as everyone continued to talk he mused over how they could use their current situation without having to get themselves into the middle of it. He figured it wouldn’t be a popular opinion but he voiced it anyway.

“If we lay low I don’t see why we couldn’t just let Gerard deal with the Omegas, they aren’t really making much of an attempt to hide, not if I picked up on them that easily,” Stiles said with a shrug which earned him a glare from Derek. “Scowl all you want but I’m not about to shed any tears over wolves who don’t respect territories,” he said with a sniff and he was rather surprised when the others actually agreed with him.

“Fine,” Derek growled out. “We’ll let Gerard worry about the Omegas running around and only engage them if we need to,” he grumbled out. Stiles knew it was more the thought of wolves being killed by hunters that was making Derek edgy rather than anything else because it was well within the packs right to kill the Omegas if they remained in Hale territory without presenting themselves. The demon teen was glad though when Derek didn’t try to drag out the argument.

“Oh have you decided about Erica?” Isaac piped up changing the topic yet again.

“Thoughts?” Derek asked simply looking at everyone before narrowing his eyes at Scott as the teen started to open his mouth. “Everyone but Scott, since he’s not sure if he’s pack yet,” he added with a smirk as Scott snapped his mouth shut again and glared at Derek.

“I don’t think it would hurt to have another girl around here,” Lydia said quickly, which was backed up by a nod from Allison. “Besides I always wanted a ‘Dress-Me-Up Werewolf’,” she added as a smile that caused everyone to shudder crossed her face.

“I got to admit it would be nice not being the only one getting chained up when the full moon rolls around, and Reyes isn’t so bad, just think Stilinski, someone else who gets your jokes!” Jackson said before laughing as Stiles flipped him off, though there was no real heat behind it.

“Laugh it up fur-ball,” he snarked.

“If it could help her I think we should,” Isaac said quietly which drew everyone’s attention to him and earned him a soft look from Stiles.

“I’m with Isaac,” he said simply before tilting his head back to look at Derek upside-down. “She’s been hanging out with us at school and she seems to fit well,” he added. Derek was quiet for a long moment before he nodded.

“Bring her this weekend,” he said finally before waving a hand that more or less told everyone to get lost.

Stiles was expecting at least Isaac to stay, seeing as he lived there, so he was a little surprised to find just himself and Derek left. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not until he found himself in Derek’s lap with the wolf nipping at the side of his neck.

“Not that I’m complaining, far from it, but what brought this on?” He asked, his voice coming out sort of breathy.

“I wanted to drag you off after seeing you toss that Omega around,” Derek replied in a low growl that went straight to Stiles’ groin.

“That was a dick move by the way,” Stiles shot before a squeak escaped him when Derek clamped down on bite mark for a moment and the little rant that Stiles had been preparing flew right out of his head.

When Derek pulled away Stiles decided that he was done being the future mate of ‘Captain Sourwolf Cocktease’ and rounded on the wolf. He quickly pushed Derek around on the couch so the man was lying down and used his nails to get rid of the offending shirt, nipping at Derek’s collarbone when the man grunted in protest.

“Consider that payback for all my hoodies with claw holes in them,” he snapped before attacking the solid chest before him with his lips and teeth, every moan that escaped from Derek being music to his ears. God, Jackson may have tasted like wet fur but Derek, he was like an assault to all of Stiles’ senses. Everything about the man smelled and tasted amazing and Stiles wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to control himself and by control himself he meant jump on the man’s dick and ride him to freedom, but that was neither here nor there, and the tell-tale hardness in Derek’s jeans was just begging for the teen’s attention. Looking up at Derek from where he was currently licking the man’s abs he motioned towards the offending pants.

“You can either get those off or they go the same way as the shirt,” he growled out, knowing that his eyes were black again.

Derek gave and huff but quickly managed to get rid of the jeans and Stiles found that the man had been rocking them commando, much to his great joy. He knew there was no way in hell one could wear jeans like that and still manage to get underwear in there! Trailing his tongue down from where he had been paying homage to the god-like abs, Stiles bit roughly at Derek’s left hip, causing the man to buck up and respond with a deep growl that clearly demanded that he continue what he started.

True Stiles had watched enough porn that any psychologist worth their salt would probably have a field day with him but he had actually never done this before. All his thoughts and insecurities flew out of his head when the scent of Derek’s arousal practically slapped him in the face as he leaned down and nosed at Derek’s erection. Everything about Derek should be illegal, Stiles thought to himself as he slowly started to drag his tongue up and down the engorged length before circling the tip. Feeling a little brave the more Derek’s heartbeat sped up Stiles lightly drug his teeth across the head and was rewarded by the sharp ‘Fuck!’ from the man before he covered his teeth and took him fully into his mouth.

The sensations that Stiles was making him feel were unlike anything that Derek could remember, as his head dropped back and a long moan escaped from him. He hadn’t realised he was holding himself back though until Stiles pulled off and looked at him with a small smirk.

“You can let go you know, not a squishy human you need to worry about breaking remember?” the teen shot before swallowing him down again causing Derek to arch his back as he allowed himself to shift before reaching down and running a clawed hand through the teen’s hair.

“Fuck Stiles…” he trailed off, as words failed to form properly in his mind.

Stiles was more than a little surprised when he was suddenly pulled off and barely had time to lament yet another outfit being shredded before Derek had him pinned to the sofa and was kissing him for all he was worth and grinding their erections together. The teen gasped as the kiss ended and let his head fall back as Derek attacked his neck again and in a moment of genius he wrapped one of his legs around the wolf to give them better friction. He wasn’t even disturbed when he heard Derek spit into his hand because the next thing he knew that glorious hand was firmly wrapped around the both of them.

“Oh for the love of…” Stiles panted out as his mind started to short circuit. It wasn’t long after that he started to feel that all too familiar tightening. “Derek… gonna…” he gasped out.

“Do it... want to feel you come apart…” the Alpha growled, which shot right through Stiles and had him coming harder than he could ever remember, with Derek following not to long after.

As the two lay there, a sweaty, sticky mess, Stiles couldn’t help but grin slyly as Derek leaned up on his elbows to look at him.

“How’s your recovery time?” He asked feeling a little cheeky.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek said in a huff that held a hint of amusement in it before flipping the two of them over.

Stiles said nothing else and merely allowed himself to be positioned before the two dropped off to sleep.

\---------------

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke to what sounded like someone choking and opened a blurry eye to see Isaac standing just inside the door and clearly trying to look anywhere but at the two of them and failing miserable. He grinned at the blushing teen before reaching up and tapping Derek on the nose until the man let out a small grunt and growled a little.

“You know I could care less if we got dressed but I think Isaac’s head might explode if we don’t get up,” he said with a laugh as Derek’s eyes flew open and be looked over to where Isaac was still gasping for air.

\---------------

Despite the exciting turn of events the day before everything at school seemed to be business as usual with Stiles playing messenger for Scott and Allison… seriously the amount of sap in those notes was enough to make Nicholas Sparks keel over. Things seemed fine all and all until about mid-day when they were all suddenly carted off to the gym. The group quickly got together once there, with Allison seating herself not too far away when the bottom dropped right out of Stiles’ stomach when Gerard Argent was introduced to them all as the new principal.

Stiles was half tempted to jump up from where he sat was he suddenly became aware of four hands all grabbing onto him. He quickly looked around to realise that Isaac, Scott, Lydia and Jackson were all latched onto him and keeping him in place and he suddenly found himself grateful that he’d told them all because he honestly didn’t know how he was going to deal with being around the man every day without killing him.

It wasn’t until the end of the day, after dealing with a panicky pack between classes that Stiles realised just how screwed they were.

“Sweet Christ on a cracker!” he hissed out as he walked out of the building and looked across the parking lot.

With everything going on he’d completely forgotten that Derek was supposed to be picking him and Isaac up after school because he’d left his Jeep there the day before! He quickly text the others before grabbing hold of Isaac’s hand and hauling ass to Derek.

“We need to go now!” Stiles said quickly, which confused the hell out of Derek. “Apparently Gerard Argent is our new principal,” he added in a hiss before he noticed that Derek was suddenly very tense.

“Too late, he already sees us,” Derek whispered out lowly and Stiles found himself relieved that Derek had on his damn sunglasses because if his eyes were any redder they would quite possibly set something on fire.

Stiles literally almost leapt onto Derek as the man reached for his door handle. Did Derek honestly think he was about to let him get out of the car? Stiles liked living, thank you, and Derek was sort of essential to keeping that going.

“You have lost every damn part of your mind Sourwolf if you think I’m letting you get out of this car,” he said with a low growl that he knew only the two wolves would hear. “I’ll deal with this but not now, the pack is waiting, everyone’s a little freaked out right now,” he added which finally seemed to get through to Derek before he started the car and floored it.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening calming everyone down, particularly Allison and Scott, so Stiles was more than a little tired when he stumbled into class the next morning but he wasn’t all that surprised that he didn’t even make it through his first two classes before he was being hauled to the principal’s office. He’d barely taken a seat before Gerard started talking.

“Mr Stilinski, you seem like such a nice, normal boy for your age, so imagine my surprise to see you spending time with Derek Hale of all people, is your father aware of the company you’re keeping?” he asked and Stiles almost sighed in relief as he slapped on a bored expression.

“Wasn’t aware that it was any concern of the school but yeah my Dad knows Derek,” he said while fighting to keep the smirk off of his face as Gerard’s eye twitched.

“He’s a very dangerous person to be around,” he said before his eyes narrowed a bit as Stiles shrugged his shoulders at him. “You know what he is don’t you?” Stiles did allow himself to smirk a little at this as he leaned back in the chair.

“If you’re referring to the fact that he’s a werewolf, then yes, I’d be a terrible emissary if I didn’t.” It wasn’t the route that Stiles had in mind but it would explain him spending time with Derek, and it was a well-known fact that most emissaries were human.

“His Emissary?!” the old man snarled out suddenly. Stiles merely nodded but said nothing else as he stood again.

“If I were you Mr Argent, I’d be more worried about the band of Omega’s that’s currently running around, and I’d also remember that you are currently in Hale territory, a territory I might add, that you were not invited to stay in,” he said simply, ignoring the look of outrage on the older man’s face before turning and heading from the office.

He was pretty sure his heart didn’t stop pounding until he finally made it home where he found Derek waiting in his room. The two curled up on his bed and Stiles explained to him what had happened that morning.

“I’m not sure if that was the smartest or the stupidest thing you’ve done,” Derek said with a sigh before they both jumped up at the knock on the door.

Stiles was more than a little surprised to find Chris Argent on his front porch and he was even more surprised to pick up on the feeling of relief from the man when he caught sight of Derek behind him.

“Please for the love of all things awesome in the world don’t tell me your dad sent you to convince me of the error of my ways,” he said with a snort. Surprisingly Chris actually snorted a little at that and shook his head.

“Kid if I thought that would work on you I’d have tried it the minute we met,” the answer seemed to help break the growing tension and with a little bit of effort, and by effort that meant nearly picking Derek up and throwing him, Stiles motioned Chris into the house and the three sat down in the living room, Derek’s watchful gaze never once leaving the hunter.

“So are we all just going to sit around staring at one another or are you going to explain what brought you here?” Stiles asked after a few more minutes of silence and not feeling like playing his usual goofy roll.

“I know what you told my father, that was a good move, even better telling him about the Omegas because it’s giving him something else to focus on for now, but kid I’ve seen you handle that rag tag pack and you’re about as far from an emissary as one can get,” he said with a snort as he noticed both Stiles and Derek tense slightly at his words.

“And you’re planning on doing what exactly with that information?” A voice growled from behind Chris and he turned to see the Sheriff standing there glaring at him with black eyes.

Stiles could easily pick up on the spike of fear that shot through Chris and he held up a hand towards John.

“Dad relax, he doesn’t… well he didn’t know about us,” he said with a shrug knowing that there was no putting that cat back in the bag… at least not without a fuck ton of spell work.

“He’s right I didn’t come to fight, I’m especially not about to fight two demons, one of which happens to be the other half of an alpha pair and an Alpha,” Chris explained.

“Then why come here at all?” Derek growled out.

“I told my father what happened, with Kate, Peter Hale, all of that, needless to say he was less than surprised,” Stiles couldn’t help but snort at this.

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised that you and Allison are the only ones in your family that stick to the code?” He shot at the older man who sighed and shook his head.

“After that shit with Kate? No I guess I’m really not, but I know Hale isn’t a bad leader and given the chance could probably get this place back into shape, but things just aren’t adding up,” he said shaking his head a bit. “No matter what I say to him he keeps harping about how all wolves need to be gotten rid of for good and I’m not about to sit back and watch him try to kill a bunch of teenagers!” he exclaimed.

Stiles wasn’t all that surprised to see Derek looking shocked at the man as he spoke. After Chris finished speaking though everyone was quiet for a long moment before Stiles shot a look to his dad who merely shrugged as if to say he’d back whatever play Stiles was about to make, he just really hoped that Derek didn’t kill him for it.

“Not going to lie Mr Argent, hunters wouldn’t be so bad if more of them were like you but I get the feeling that you’re here for more reasons than just the truce between you and Derek,” he said slowly.

“I’m not an idiot, I know Allison is still seeing Scott, their honestly lucky my wife hasn’t figured it out yet, but he’s not a bad kid, hell I know he’d do just about anything to protect her and I’m just trying to do the same,” Chris muttered out. Stiles almost laughed when he heard Derek mumbling.

“This asshole is making it really hard for me to hate him,” the wolf grumbled which let Stiles know all he needed to.

“Glad to know we’re all on the same page,” he said before standing up and moving over to where Chris sat before crouching down in front of him and staring up at him, allowing his eyes to shift. “Chris Argent, how would you like to make a deal with a demon?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that the ending of the chapter left me grinning like an idiot?


	5. Deals, Cameras and Pack... Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles clamped his hand down over the exposed wrist and slowly the red started to fade from his eyes, leaving nothing but the familiar black behind. All in all it had been amazing for Derek to watch as he looked on and he couldn’t stop the startled noise that escaped him as Stiles finally pulled his hand away revealing a small blood red triskele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter for you all, thanks so much for sticking it out and waiting for it! Hopefully you enjoy the surprise at the end!

No one in the room would say that the look on Chris’s face wasn’t priceless when Stiles made his offer. The man took on a sort of glazed look and for a moment Stiles was left wondering whether or not the man had passed out with his eyes open, but the occasional twitch from his left eye told Stiles that he was indeed still with them. Both Stiles and John could hear the quiet chuckling coming from Derek and it wasn’t helping Stiles keep his cool any, which was annoying to say the least and resulted in him grabbing a nearby shoe and throwing it at his soon-to-be mate.

The shoe connecting firmly with the middle of Derek’s face seemed to be all that Chris needed to finally come back to himself and re-join the conversation.

“What sort of deal?” he finally asked. Stiles was actually sort of glad the man had his wits about him enough to actually ask.

“It’ll be simple enough, you’ll keep tabs on 'Daddy Dearest' for me, helping keep him off of the pack’s trail and in return I protect you and Allison,” he said before narrowing his eyes a bit, “I’ve seen the way your wife looks at Scott and the others, I’m not making any promises about her,” Stiles said before his voice turned slightly hissy at the mention of Victoria. They were all surprised when Chris slowly started to nod his head.

“Like I said, Scott’s a good kid and Victoria hasn’t been quite the same since Gerard blew into town. This is as much my territory as it is yours and I feel like I’m being run out by my own family, so if this ends in a bloodbath I want to at least know that Allison will be safe,” Chris said with a shrug jumping slightly in his seat before quickly relaxing when John suddenly placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Stiles wasn’t an idiot, he saw the spark in his dad’s eyes but that was a train of thought that he had no intention of boarding… ever… no way in hell… damn it… there it went. He barely managed to suppress his shudder and by the looks of it Derek was doing the same, ah well, at least he wasn’t mentally suffering alone. Despite the traumatising mental images both Stiles and Derek couldn’t help but be impressed that Chris honestly didn’t seem to have any concerns about himself, though they could understand it as the pack’s safety would always come before their own.

“How do we do this?” The hunter asked suddenly looking very curious.

Stiles couldn’t really blame the man for his curiosity, since he could practically feel it radiating off of Derek, but he didn’t say anything for a moment and instead merely nodded to John who slipped out of the room before returning with a dark red candle. Stiles quickly cleared the coffee table and grabbing chalk, that Derek and Chris would both swear came from nowhere, he proceeded to draw a complicated set of runes before setting the small candle in the middle.

“Is there a way to work Derek into this?” He asked suddenly glancing towards his dad. John looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

“Use him instead of the knife,” he said simply. Stiles glanced to Derek then who continued to wear his wounded man-pain face for a moment before he sighed.

“Just as long as I don’t have to kiss him or anything,” the man grumbled out.

“How did I not know you’re a _Supernatural_ fan?!” Stiles exclaimed, “It makes sense though you and Dean Winchester could bond over brooding man-pain and pie!” He added with a laugh.

“Isaac makes me watch it with him,” Derek growled out, though even he had to admit the show really wasn’t that bad, not that he really enjoyed their portrayal of werewolves, then again no one ever really got it quite right in his opinion.

“Allison makes me watch it with her so I can point out all the hunting flaws, which there are surprisingly little of,” Chris huffed which caused Derek to smirk a bit. It was such an adorable moment of bonding that Stiles was honestly pretty sure his teeth would start rotting with all the damn fluff!

“All right Derek I’m going to need you between us, Dad you may want to hold him,” Stiles said nodding towards Chris before he grabbed hold of his hand turning it palm up as he started the long complicated string of chanting. Stiles wasn’t about to admit to the man that this was the first deal he’d ever made on his own, thinking that he should probably keep that little bit of information to himself.

Once he stopped he nodded towards Derek who quickly let out his claws. Taking firm hold of his hand, Stiles drug one of Derek’s nails vertically down the centre of Chris’s hand and waited until the blood was welled up just enough before tilting it and allowing it to drip down onto the unlit candle. When he released the cut hand Chris stared at it in shock as the wound slowly closed and Stiles then repeated the process on himself before taking hold of Chris’s hand firmly with his own. Once their joined hands were firmly over the centre of the candle a flame suddenly sprung from the wick and John held the hunter firmly in his chair when he tried to pull back on instinct.

“This might hurt,” Stiles said as his eyes turned all black once more and another complicated chant left his lips.

The more he continued the hotter the flame felt and it was honestly hotter than any Stiles had experienced before so he couldn’t help but assume it was because he’d worked a third person into the deal which he had never attempted to do even when his dad had been the one setting up the deal. In fact he was really wishing his dad would have warned him about that, though he could tell by the way John was wincing in sympathy for him that he probably hadn’t actually known doing so would cause that.

When the flame finally died down and the candle burned out, Stiles’ eyes changed quickly from black to a dark red and he looked at Chris for a moment as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

“For the deal to be complete I need to place a mark somewhere on your body, preferences?”

“Inside of my wrist work?” Chris asked, Stiles merely nodded and the man held out his arm again.

Stiles clamped his hand down over the exposed wrist and slowly the red started to fade from his eyes, leaving nothing but the familiar black behind. All in all it had been amazing for Derek to watch as he looked on and he couldn’t stop the startled noise that escaped him as Stiles finally pulled his hand away revealing a small blood red triskele. He looked at Stiles in confusion but was surprised to see the teen looking just as confused.

“Dad?” Stiles asked glancing up at the older demon.

“Don’t be so surprised Genim, you know that contract marks reflect the symbol of your clan, so is it really that surprising that yours now reflects your pack?” he asked with a small smirk tugging at his lips. Stiles slowly shook his head before turning a beaming smile towards Derek.

“You’re really stuck with me now Sourwolf,” he said with a small laugh before looking back to Chris and handing the man a leather band. “You’re going to want to keep that covered.”

“I think that sort of went without saying kid,” Chris with a dry laugh as he eyed the mark for another moment before he tied the leather band in place.

The group saw Chris off a short time later, John taking a few minutes to explain to the man that the mark would heat up if Stiles needed him and that the duplicate mark that Stiles now bore would do the same if Chris or Allison needed him. Stiles watched the two from where he sat again with Derek and was so focused on them that he didn’t notice what Derek was doing until he suddenly felt something warm and wet dragging along his new mark as the wolf lapped at it and he finally looked away from the other two to see Derek staring at the mark fondly.

“You know when we finally bond I’ll gain one here,” he explained placing his hand over his heart. “Unlike the one on my wrist though that’s from a contract, it won’t go away, my dad still has his mark from when he bonded with my mom,” he explained and Derek merely nodded his head in understanding.

When John finally walked back into the room he was met with dead-panned expressions from both Stiles and Derek and he merely raised a brow at them both.

“What?” He asked with a small smirk.

“No… seriously… just no. I always thought maybe Scott would be my step sibling, not Allison,” Stiles said before huffing in annoyance when his dad merely chuckled at him before leaving the room again.

____________________

Luckily for everyone the rest of the day was far less exciting and despite Gerard having free reign of the school things had seemed to settle there as well since Stiles had him busy chasing the Omegas that were running around, all in all he couldn’t help but feel like it was job well done to himself at least until the end of the week which almost resulted in him killing some creepy guy in their class named Matt.

There weren’t that many people in their class that Stiles considered all that weird but Matt Daehler rubbed him the wrong way. The guy sent all sorts of alarm bells off in Stiles’ head but at the same time there was something about him that kept Stiles from doing anything drastic. He didn’t know what it was and couldn’t figure it out for the life of him but it all almost flew out the window when he was walking through the halls and heard Lydia scream. It was loud enough to rock him for a moment before he was tearing his way towards the locker rooms with the rest of the pack soon joining him.

When they arrived they found Allison pinning Matt against the wall with a look that clearly promised pain to the other teen and Stiles had to take a moment to remember that he was supposed to be the level headed one in the situation even though all his instincts were screaming for him to just get rid of the other teen, something he’d never had the urge to do with someone their own age.

“What happened?” He asked flinging his arm to the side to keep Scott, Jackson and Isaac from grabbing hold of Matt, also as a way to give himself something else to focus on in that moment.

“We caught him trying to take pictures in the locker room!” Lydia hissed out as she glared at the smirking teen. No one said anything as Isaac picked up the camera that had fallen to the floor and started to flip through the photos, as all the others ignored Matt’s struggles to break out of Allison’s hold.

“Stiles,” he said his voice low as if he was two seconds away from growling. “You’re going to want to see these.”

Stiles moved and scrolled through the pictures himself finding shot after shot of the members of the pack, luckily none of Erica nor the loft, until he came across a gallery that seemed to be reserved for Allison, which clearly explained the pleased smirk the creepy teen was rocking despite his struggles. The wolves didn’t even have a chance to grab Stiles before Matt was suddenly missing from Allison’s grasp and now being pinned by a very pissed off demon.

“You think following us around is fun Matty-boy?” Stiles snapped out, his voice dropping and becoming a bit raspy, which left the other teen looking surprised.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled out clearly trying to reel Stiles back in, as it was becoming clear that he was a moment from slipping.

“We’ll see how fun it is when I break every single one of the bones in your hand if I ever catch you around one of mine again,” he growled out, no longer caring if he was putting the fear of God into Matt, in fact he hoped he was.

“This is only just the beginning Stilinski,” Matt snapped back at him suddenly before something flashed in his eyes for just a moment but Stiles didn’t really have time to sort it out or even see it clearly as he was suddenly being drug away from the other teen by Scott and Jackson with the others following close behind.

Stiles couldn’t really find it in himself to be apologetic about the situation, even when Derek was laying into him about it once they had all gotten back to the loft. Every part of him could only see what had happened as a threat of sort but how big or bad it was he couldn’t say, he just knew that he had way to many unknowns going on right then and no answers for any of them and he expressed this to Derek once the others had left.

“I’m not say the situation is ideal Stiles but until the pack is completely stable there is only so much we can do,” Derek grunted out as the two of them finally settled down on the sofa.

“I’m not saying we need to do anything, there is just something about that guy that throws all my senses out of whack. Most of the time he gives off this vibe that tells me that something is wrong but in moments like today he throws off a completely different vibe that makes me want to take him out at all costs,” Stiles more or less whined out while rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ve never felt anything like it,” he added with a shake of his head.

“Have you asked your Dad about it?” Derek asked for once being the voice of reason yet again which both irked Stiles and made him proud all at the same time.

“Honestly with everything else going on I’d almost completely forgotten about it until today,” he muttered out before digging out his phone and tapping out a quick message to his dad about it. “Guess we’ll see what he has to say about it.” Derek merely nodded at this before Stiles settled against him again.

“You’re bringing Erica this weekend right?” Stiles heard him ask finally just as his mind was slowly starting to drift and he nodded before a yawn escaped him.

“Yep, was hoping to do it tomorrow after school to give her the weekend if she needed it,” he murmured out as he slowly started to drop off, just enjoying the heat that was radiating from the wolf next to him.

____________________ 

Stiles didn’t get a chance to talk to his dad that night because the man had gotten stuck with a double shift but he did respond to the text merely stating that the two of them would talk at some point over the weekend and while Stiles found that to be a bit ominous he currently found himself standing in the middle of the Reyes’ living room and feeling a little annoyed at how stubborn her parents were being. He just wanted to invite her out of the afternoon, though he supposed he could understand their concern and couldn’t help but wonder just when the last time they let her go out was.

In the end it had taken a hell of a lot of talking and some spell work, compulsion spells mostly, to get Erica’s parents to agree to let her come along with him but Stiles couldn’t help but feel that judging by the determined glint in his friend’s eyes that she would have found a way there regardless of what her parents had said in the end and he couldn’t help but be proud of her for that. It was more that he was proud to see that she wasn’t going to let her illness continue to run her life, not so much the possibly disobeying her parents thing, at least he didn’t think so, he could never be too sure sometimes.

“So I finally get the meet your mysterious Derek Hale?” the blonde asked with a playful smile as Stiles led her up to the loft.

“Why yes, in fact I think everyone is probably here by now,” he said. “I was pretty sure I caught everyone’s scent,” he mumbled more to himself than her but she had heard him anyway.

“Their scent? You feeling okay Stiles?” She asked with a small laugh but concern was clear on her face causing him to smile brightly at her.

“I feel great and hopefully if everything goes right by the end of the day, you will too,” he said before sliding the door open and ushering the other teen in.

“FINALLY!” Someone yelled out before Stiles was suddenly tackled to the ground by a very excited Isaac, who was then landed on by a very excited Scott, who was followed by a surprisingly excited Jackson.

“Does someone want to explain what has the puppies in an uproar?” Stiles huffed from where he was now buried under the others.

“They’ve been running around like literal puppies ever since Lydia reminded them that you were bringing Erica today,” Derek said with a smirk as Stiles muscled his way out of the pile before leaning down and giving the teen a quick kiss. “Was starting to think you weren’t coming though after they’d been here for two hours,” the man added.

“Yeah about that, took a little more than talking to get her parents to think her hanging out was a good idea,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes before motioning towards the blonde. “Erica, meet Derek, Sourwolf, meet Erica.” Stiles said introducing the two once he was finally back on his feet before he pretended to pick fur off of his clothes which earned him laughs from everyone, though only an eye roll from Derek.

Erica, while stunned for a moment by the hotness that was Derek Hale, still managed to hold out her hand to shake his but she couldn’t manage to stop the gasp that escaped when she saw his eyes suddenly shift.

“Stiles what’s going on?” She asked. Everyone barring Allison and Lydia could hear her heartbeat speed up but surprisingly she didn’t smell afraid and they took that as a good sign.

“Erica, spending time with you again has been amazing, more amazing than anything so please believe me when I say that we will still do that even if you say no, okay?” The skinny teen said softly as he moved to put his hands on Erica’s shoulders. “I’ll always be the Batman to your Catwoman,” he added with a grin, recalling the games they played so many years ago which got him a slow smile in return from her.

“Erica I had Stiles bring you today because he and everyone else here all agreed that it would be a good decision, that you would be a good fit for our pack,” Derek said simply and Stiles moved back from Erica and over to the side with the girls so he could watch everything play out.

“Pack…” She trailed off for a moment before something like understanding appeared in her eyes. “Stiles said something about scents when we got here and he called the guys pups and you Sourwolf…” She trailed off again when all the wolves shifted in front of her. “Not going to lie but that was really fucking cool!” She exclaimed with a startled laugh.

“She’ll fit in just fine,” Lydia said to Allison who smiled and nodded.

Surprisingly Stiles actually had to say very little over the next few hours as Derek explained about werewolves, hunters, and everything that had been going on in town. The blonde took it all in surprising stride and even Scott seemed to be learning something if the surprised look that crossed his face a few times was anything to go by. Everything seemed to be going well and Erica finally glanced towards where Stiles sat with Lydia and Allison.

“You three don’t shift?” Erica asked curiously. Lydia tensed and little and Allison suddenly turned a lovely shade of red before looking away from her.

“The hunters that Derek was telling you about are the Argents, luckily Allison and surprisingly her dad aren’t like the rest of her namesake, as you can see she is clearly pack,” Stile said while giving Allison’s shoulder a gentle squeeze which caused the huntress to beam at him. “We’re not quite sure about Lydia, just that like always she will turn out to be something amazing!” He said with a quick flail of his arms which earned him yet another smile. It killed him to do it but he knew her heritage was something that he needed her mother to explain to her and if she didn’t do it soon, well he’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

“Jesus Stilinski, if you had been half this smooth before I would have been screwed!” Jackson shot which merely caused everyone to laugh a little. Things had become surprisingly easy between Stiles and Jackson and Stiles couldn’t help but assume that it was because Jackson’s wolf saw him as a protector, either way he wasn’t about to complain about the turn their relationship had taken recently even if it left both himself and the blonde puzzled from time to time.

“I’m different,” Stiles finally said after everyone quieted back down, he allowed his eyes to shift as he spoke, which surprised everyone, Scott and Derek both even looked a little panicked. “Would you two relax, I’m starting to realise that I’m not going to be able to hide forever and I don’t want this to come as a surprise later,” he hissed out before turning his attention back to the blonde who was merely staring at him in curiosity. “I’m a demon, plain and simple, nothing furry about me and I’m also Derek’s mate.” He finished while letting his eyes change back as he took a moment to give her a condensed version of the information he’d given the others already.

When Stiles finished talking Erica looked around at everyone for a moment before a small smile crept onto her face. Stiles could tell she was starting to tire; in fact he was amazed she lasted as long as she had with all the information thrown at her.

“This is way more than I expected coming here today,” she said with a grin. “Why tell me though? I’m not some sort of secret unicorn or anything am I?” She asked feeling more than a little confused as to why they would all trust her with this.

“No, but would you like to be?” Derek asked and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at the Alpha. Subtle the Sourwolf was not.

“Seriously?” Erica asked quickly, her tone disbelieving.

“Erica one of the reasons I brought you here was what we said, you fit, you get along with the pack and we all know you, the other reason was because it could cure you of your epilepsy and I thought…” Stiles didn’t get the chance to finish his thought though.

“YES!” Erica shouted causing everyone to look at her in surprise. “Even if there was only a _chance_ that it would do that I would… I…could… could we try?” She asked suddenly shifting a little under the pressure of everyone staring at her.

Derek and Stiles exchanged looks at this before the teen nodded and went to get a towel as Isaac and Jackson helped Erica get comfortable. When he returned he couldn’t help the weird warm fuzzy feelings that settled in his chest at the scene before him and he also couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Scott’s mind as he watched all of this unfold. Scott had clearly been excited about the idea of Erica joining the pack, but was he even close to making up his own mind? Stiles pushed the thoughts aside while moving to sit next to Erica and allowing the girl to place her head in his lap as Derek finally bit down on her side. When the Alpha pulled away Stiles placed a hand over the bite when he felt Erica’s body go rigid and muttered a few quick spells but was relieved to find that the bite was taking and that there wasn’t anything dark lurking around in their newest pup.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but knew he must have when we woke sometime later to find everyone else passed out in various places around the room, well everyone but Derek and Scott who seemed to be having an intense conversation by the window. Not wanting to intrude… okay who the hell was he kidding of course he wanted to intrude… he moved Erica gently and grabbed the towel taking it into the bathroom but when he came back out he damn near passed out at the sight that greeted him.

Scott, his best friend in the whole world, the idiot he considered a brother, was baring his throat to Derek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I totally just did that... please don't kill me O.o
> 
> Fyi to all my fellow Sterek fans I will be at the Philadelphia wizard con on Saturday 5/9/15 so if you spot me (I'll be the one with the triskele on her back, lol!) Feel free to say hi, I'd love to meet you all!


	6. Lizard I name thee...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is coming together better than Stiles could have hoped for but some questions from Scott and a run in with the Omegas has him confused. On the bright side he may at least finally have a name or their mystery lizard. Now if only Stiles could shake the feeling that something else was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay, see the note in "A Swelling Rage" for full details for the cause. Seeing as this is my slightly more upbeat and quirky story I didn't feel the need to weigh it down. Enjoy the chapter!

_Scott, his best friend in the whole world, the idiot he considered a brother, was baring his throat to Derek!_

“Why do I get the feeling that I missed some sort of earth shattering conversation while I was asleep?” He whispered as he approached the two of them, with a grin that threatened to break his face. Seriously, he was pretty sure he could give the Joker a run for his money at that moment, or at least he felt like he could manage creeping out the Coach… or at least Greenburg, but that was easy to do anyway, so he didn’t really think that counted for anything.

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” Scott asked with a small whine in his voice after taking in the expression on Stiles’ face.

“You bet your fuzzy ass I’m going to make you say it,” Stiles shot back as his grin continued to grow and by this point Stiles was more than certain he was rocking more teeth than was normal but he couldn’t really bring himself to care considering that everyone there knew what he was and didn’t really seem to mind, though he couldn’t help but think it would have been very much a ‘pot’ ‘kettle’ moment if they had.

“Ugh fine! You were right,” Scott grumbled out which only seemed to make Stiles beam at him more before the two of them felt the pack bond strengthen. The feeling must have hit everyone at the same time as they were all suddenly awake and staring at the three of them. Stiles knew he wasn’t what had tipped the scales for Scott and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that did, flashing his friend a look that clearly said they’d be talking about it later.

“Didn’t think you had it in you McCall,” Jackson suddenly said with a sniff and a shrug as through trying to play it off as if it were nothing major. Stiles and Derek held their breath for a moment waiting to see if Scott would fly off the handle, but were pleased when he merely rolled his eyes before they bugged out of his head when he was suddenly tackled by a very excited Isaac.

Stiles moved to stand near Derek as Jackson got pulled into the random wrestling match and something must have shown on his face because he found himself being gently nudged by the wolf next to him.

“You could always join them,” he said nodding towards the ‘fight’.

“I could but I don’t think they are quite ready for that yet,” he said with a snort and shake of his head.

Derek merely shrugged in response and the two continued to watch things unfold before their attention was drawn to the three girls in the corner. Stiles couldn’t help but grin at watching them all hit it off and make plans for a shopping trip and he laughed a little when he noticed the shudder run through Derek when he realised that the women were now a hop skip and a jump from out numbering the men.

 --------------------

The rest of the weekend was spent putting Erica through what Stiles liked to call “Werewolf Boot Camp”, when she wasn’t being drug shopping by Lydia and Allison, she seemed to be holding her own well and really taking to the change nicely. Saturday night found him in his room with Scott shifting nervously from foot to foot on top of pacing.

“Scott, seriously, stop pacing or I’m going to break your legs, swear to God dude!” Stiles snapped out after watching Scott walk across the room for about the millionth time, looking at things as if he’d never seen them before even though he used to spend more time in Stiles’ home than his own.

“Sorry,” Scott mumbled before finally sitting down on the floor. “I wasn’t sure how you really felt about the whole ‘me submitting’ thing,” he finally said which caused Stiles to merely look at him and blink a few times and at first Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps his ears had stopped working and it took his brain a moment to catch up.

“I’m glad you finally did!” Stiles blurted out, the words coming out just a bit louder than he was aiming for and causing them both to wince, but it was what it was. “I’ve been trying to get you to join the pack, why would I be anything other than happy about it?” He asked feeling more than a little confused by the statement.

“Because you can’t experience it the same way,” Scott muttered out while looking down at his hands which again left Stiles blinking in confusion.

“Let me get this straight, you’re worried I’m mad because I won’t experience the pack the way you will and do as a wolf?” he asked which earned him a nod. “That was never an option for me bro, really it wasn’t, born demon remember?” he asked while trying to keep from giggling.

“But I was born human,” Scott shot back and Stiles shook his head a bit.

“Think of being human as the blank template for all things supernatural, easy to override and make into something else, at least for the most part, werewolves are really a crap shoot it seems,” though now that Scott had lodged the idea in his head he couldn’t help but wonder even though Scott himself was slowly nodding at the explanation. “So what really changed your mind?” He finally asked. “I know I can be pretty convincing but I know I can’t take all the credit,” he added with a look that clearly said ‘don’t even attempt to lie to me.’

“I guess it was seeing what it could have been like,” Scott started. “I mean seeing what the change could have been like if I’d had a choice and seeing how happy it made Erica it was just…” he trailed off as though looking for the right words.

“Hard to see it as something bad when you can see how much good it can do for someone who needs it?” Stiles asked and Scott couldn’t help but grin and nod, glad that Stiles understood what it was he was trying to say, though knowing he really shouldn’t have been too surprised since Stiles had been trying to explain that to him all along.

The two continued to talk for a long while, Scott apologising over and over again for all the times he lied to Stiles and ditched him for Allison, much to Stiles’ delight, before Scott finally left for the night, especially now that he knew that Stiles had known he was lying all along. He had thought about making Scott beg for his forgiveness but he just didn’t really have it in him, so he decided to let it slide for the time being.  It was only a short time after this that Stiles finally passed out, the last few days finally catching up with him.

 --------------------

It wasn’t until Sunday night that Stiles finally got a chance to sit down and talk with his dad about Matt, not that there was all that much to say and that in itself annoyed the hell out of him.

Stiles had just gotten in from yet another round of ‘Hide and Seek from Hell’, where one of the wolves was tasked with locating everyone by sight, scent or hearing alone, depending on what Derek decided they needed more work on, when he found his dad sitting at the table. He joined him and took the time to fully explain the mixed signals he was getting from the other teen.

“Sounds like he could have possibly had something done to him,” John mused thoughtfully. “Maybe someone did something horrible to him at some point, which would explain why you have had the urge to back off, but now this kid is clearly up to something which is triggering all your senses to respond negatively to him,” he explained.

“I was thinking it could be something like that but I’ve got no idea what the hell could have happened to him or what the hell he is up to, taking pictures of the pack, not to mention his little obsession with Allison,” Stiles grumbled out. “Hell he’s probably lucky I got to him first because I’m sure Scott would have ripped off his arms and beat him to death with them,” he added which earned him a raised brow from his dad. “Okay maybe not quite that extreme, but I’m sure it wouldn’t have been pretty.”

“You’ve got a flare for the dramatic son,” John said with a roll of his eyes. “Tell you what, I’ll do some more digging on the kid, I started because of the picture thing, and see if anything turns up, I didn’t find anything recent so I’ll go back further,” Stiles nodded at this with a grin. “You hear anything from Deaton about that lizard thing yet?”

“Nothing yet but between everything with the contract with Argent, Creepy Matt and Erica turning it’s been a bit of a cluster,” he said with a sigh while wanting nothing more than to bounce his head off the table. “Thought I’d check in with him this week if I didn’t hear anything from him before, I guess I wasn’t as worried when I didn’t get the same thing with Erica when she turned.”

“Understandable but probably not the wisest move Genim, don’t stretch yourself too thin, you hear me?” John shot at him. Stiles merely nodded at this before his expression turned curious.

“Dad, Scott asked me something and I’d been thinking about it since Derek had said he would have welcomed me to the pack as a wolf, had I not been a demon. I know you can’t be turned because you’re a full demon but what Scott said got me wondering…” he trailed off not even sure if he wanted to know the answer since he’d always been so sure that nothing would come of it.

“You’re wondering what would happen if you were bitten because you’re only half demon,” John supplied while leaning back in his chair. “I’m surprised this didn’t come up sooner, like around the time you and Derek decided to become mates, but I’m not going to lie to you kid, I honestly don’t know.” Stiles’ eyes must have bugged a little at this because John laughed.

“Genim you have to understand that you’re the first half-blood in our family in quite a number of decades, hell, maybe even the last century or two. I’ll get in touch with your grandparents and see what they can tell me, though I’ve always been of the firm belief that it’s like we’ve always thought and you simply wouldn’t turn,” John said before standing and patting him on shoulder. “Try to get some sleep Son, and remember what I said about not stretching yourself too thin.”

While the talk didn’t exactly set Stiles’ mind at ease he couldn’t really do much else other than call it a night.

School the next day had been both nerve wracking for Stiles and entertaining as Erica showed up with Lydia and Allison looking like a completely different person, done up in a stylish outfit, topped off with amazing makeup and some killer heels. He couldn’t help but beam at the pup when she cuddled up to him at lunch but that didn’t stop him from watching Matt and Gerard like a hawk, despite the fact that the old hunter seemed to be keeping himself plenty entertained tracking down the omegas that were in their territory, it was honestly a relief, at least until the contract mark started to turn warm near the end of class that afternoon.

He focused on it for a moment thinking that perhaps Matt was attempting something with Allison again, so he became slightly more alarmed when he realised that the feeling was coming from Chris. The bell couldn’t ring fast enough before he was running out of the building, firing off texts as he went, passing his Jeep and running straight for the woods in the direction that the feeling was coming from.

He reached the man quickly and he hoped it was quick enough as he found him pinned down by one of the omegas from before. He could pick up on at least one other in the immediate area but couldn’t afford to pay them any mind as he ran full speed, slamming into the side of the wolf pinning Chris down. He knocked him to the ground, crashing down on top of him, his now claw like nails digging into the wolf’s shoulders. The wolf snarled and snapped at him but he couldn’t over power Stiles’ hold. The teen could only hope that someone got his texts as Chris was still trying to collect himself from the attack and Stiles could hear the other wolf moving in.

He didn’t need to try too hard to pick up on Derek’s arrival and could only grin viciously at the wolf he had pinned when he heard the clear sound of a neck snapping. He finally made it back to his feet, dragging the wolf with him, the man now attempting to get away from him.

“Care to explain why you attacked him, oh moronic one?” Stiles grumbled out in annoyance, his voice coming out as little more than a growl at that point.

“He smells of the one that has been hunting us!” The wolf yelped out when Stiles’ grip on him tightened.

“Of course he does you idiot, the one hunting you is his father, and they wouldn’t be hunting you if you had left our territory when you were told!” He growled with a shake. “Now I want you to pass this along to however many of you there still are, this one, and his daughter are under my protection, go after either of them and you’ll deal with me,” he ground out, dragging the man so that he was now looking him dead in the eye. “Do you understand?”

The wolf merely nodded and Stiles let him drop to the ground, not even watching the man as he quickly scurried away. The teen turned his attention to Chris, who surprisingly was being looked over by Derek, and raised a brow.

“Do I even want to know how a pair of Omega’s got the drop on you?” He asked with a snort.

“One of them triggered one of the trip lines that was set out here,” the man grumped while waving Derek off to show he was fine.

“I’m betting they triggered it on purpose to see how many, if any, hunters showed up,” Derek supplied, which Stiles merely nodded at.

“What I don’t get is what the hell they are up to exactly. This is clearly Hale territory, not to mention the fact that it has been proven there are hunters here, why stick around?” Stiles wondered while glancing at the other two. They both merely shrugged and Stiles was tempted to brain himself on one of the trees as it seemed they only kept ending up with more and more questions and no answers.  “I was planning on checking in with Deaton later this week but I’m thinking now would be a better time, keep an eye on him?” Stiles asked Derek and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him when Derek’s eyes bulged.

“I’m not asking you to hold his hand and walk him home Sourwolf, just make sure he gets out of the woods with no more surprises,” he said with a wave of his hand as he turned and started to walk away, not even giving Derek the chance to argue with him, leaving the Alpha and hunter staring at each other for a moment.

Remembering that he’d left his jeep at the school, Stiles quickly backtracked there to pick it up while texting everyone again and letting them know that the crisis was averted. Many relieved texts later he was walking into the vet’s office and as always was unsurprised by the fact that said vet was, as always, looking like he had been expecting him.

“All right before we get into this I gotta ask, just how in tune with this damn town are you, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you surprised when any of us have shown up here,” Stiles rambled out as the two walked further back into the office. Deaton merely shot Stiles a faintly amused look at this.

“I would merely say well enough,” he said before his expression turned serious again. “I do unfortunately have to be the bearer of some bad news.”

“Lay it on me Doc, my day has been pretty much shot since school ended today,” Stiles said while mentally bracing himself for whatever news he was about to hear.

“I reached out to an old friend of mine while attempting to find any information on the creature you encountered and it seemed to him like something he had heard of before. Based on you description he believes what you saw is a Kanima,” Deaton explained, which merely caused Stiles to blink at him in confusion.

While it was true he knew about all sorts of other supernatural creatures, he knew that the ones he did know about amounted to a drop in the ocean. It seemed though that from the way Deaton was explaining himself he hadn’t heard of it before either.

“Awesome we possibly have a name, anything else to go with that?” He questioned.

“That is where this possibly becomes bad news I’m afraid,” he man went on to say. “Robert has a very extensive library and even he was unable to provide me the sort of information we are looking for, but he did have a recommendation on where we could potentially find it,” Stiles merely waved his hands around in a motion to continue. “We would need to get access to the Argent family Beastiary,” he finished with a hint of reluctance in his voice.

“I don’t think that will be too much of a problem Doc,” Stiles said with almost a relieved sigh before he started laughing at the surprised look on the vet’s face and he found himself sorely tempted to take a picture of it.

“Would you care to enlighten me as to what I am clearly missing,” the older man said finally getting his expression back under control.

“Well I know you’re aware that Allison is pack,” Deaton merely nodded at this. “I also now happen to have a contract with Chris Argent to secure the safety of himself and Allison,” he explained while showing the contract mark. “He hasn’t been very happy with the way things have been going since Grandpa Argent rolled into town,” he added casually.

“While the contract is indeed a surprising turn of events, I can’t say the reasoning behind it is such, from what I have both seen and heard things have always been strained at best between those two,” Deaton said and Stiles got the feeling there was more to that story but, right now it wasn’t one they had time for. “You believe you’ll be able to get the information?”

“Well since we now at least have a type, I don’t see why he wouldn’t,” Stiles added with a shrug before firing off a quick text to Allison with the name and asking her to see if her dad would be willing to look into it. He smirked a few minutes later when she responded by saying she wasn’t planning on giving him a choice.

Stiles and Deaton then spent the next hour discussing the Omegas that seemed hell bent on meeting their end in Beacon Hills.

“As unfortunate as it is this problem is a bit simpler to explain,” Deaton finally said once Stiles finished telling him about the exchange with the Omegas before he’d arrived. “While it’s true that Beacon Hills has long been Hale territory, Derek is still a new Alpha and the pack still very young, not to mention that the territory was abandoned for a number of years before Derek returned, I’m surprised Omegas didn’t try to move in sooner,” he explained. “That was a very smart play pitting Gerard against the Omegas,” he complimented. “

“So what you’re really saying is we should focus on whatever the hell the Kanima is and deal with Grandpa Argent and the Omegas as need?” Stiles asked fixing the vet with a searching look.

“It would seem to be the wisest course of action,” Stiles merely nodded at this before giving the man a quick thanks and heading out of the office.

\--------------------

The next few days passed surprisingly without event and finally Friday afternoon found Stiles and Derek curled up on the couch planning out the training for the weekend when the teen’s phone started to buzz. Stiles picked it up expecting to see a text from one of the pack so he was a bit surprised to see a text from a number he didn’t recognise.

**(Unknown):** _Argent, info on the K, need to meet._

Stiles and Derek exchanged looks for a moment, trying to decide if the message was actually from Chris Argent. Not wanting to risk texting back, Stiles ever so slightly warmed the contract mark and let out a relieved sigh when his phone buzzed again. Stiles merely pointed to the contract mark again when Derek shot him a puzzled look.

**(Unknown):** _Smart kid_

“Your call Sourwolf, send everyone to the house or do I send him the address?” Stiles asked knowing that Derek couldn’t possibly be comfortable with the idea of Chris knowing where the pack house now was. So he couldn’t keep the surprised expression off of his face when after a long moment of silence Derek merely sighed.

“Text him the address.”

Needless to say the pack was a little surprised at the summons. They were even more surprised when Chris Argent himself showed up at the loft. Before the group could start any defensive growls or posturing Stiles cut them all off.

“Before anyone tries to take a chunk out of Daddy Argent he’s here because he’s been helping me look into something, which I’ll explain in a minute when someone tells me where the hell Lydia is!” He said quickly. The pack all quickly exchanged surprised looks, no one looking more surprised than Jackson.

“She had just text me before I left letting me know she was going to meet me here!” He said quickly, while digging out his phone and trying to dial his missing girlfriend. “She’s not answering,” he snapped out.

“Isaac, laptop!” Stiles snapped out before quickly getting to work once it was handed to him. “Jackson, you’re going to need to decide whether or not we tell Danny soon because we so owe him for this,” he mumbled out before using some of the tricks he had seen Danny use to figure out where Lydia’s cell signal was at that moment.

“What the hell is she doing at the old Hale house?” Chris questioned from somewhere behind him. At this Stiles merely growled surprising everyone.

“Why do I get the feeling that today is going to end with me killing your uncle again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you didn't think I was going to forget about him did you? ^.^
> 
> As always feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://thextinamonster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side Note: If you ever feel the need to talk Sterek or rant about Jeff's crazy ass, please don't hesitate to hit up my ask box, doesn't even need to be Teen Wolf related. ^.^


End file.
